Time Travel: Naruto's and Sasuke's Redemption of the Past
by Ryujomaru15
Summary: Their Strongest Jutsus Naruto's Rikudō: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken/Six Paths: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken and Sasuke's Indora no Ya/Indra's Arrow clash resulting in an explosion that sends both of them into the past with their powers limited. Now they have a chance to rewrite history. Can they fix old problems or will new evils arise? But things are going to change that is certain.
1. Finished Fight, Redemption, Acknowledged

Chapter 1: Finished Fight, Redemption, and Acknowledgment

**Author Note: This will be my first attempt at writing a Fanfiction story, so forgive me if my descriptions of fights and character interactions are a bit lacking. **

**Constructive criticism is welcomed. Also if anyone will be willing to help me Beta in the future contact me if you are able.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ALL CANON CONTENT BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

"Speak" Characters Talking

'_Speak_' Characters Thinking

**"Speak" Bijū and Summon Animal Talking**

**'**_**Speak**_**' Bijū and Summon Animal Thinking**

Jutsu or Certain Key Terms

Lets start the story-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Valley of the End**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Located close to the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Sound is a location called The Valley of the End. With a waterfall serving as a border between the 2 lands, the valley is memorialized with two giant statues of the main legendary combatants: Hashirama Senju on the Land of Fire's side of the waterfall and Madara Uchiha on the opposite side to symbolize his defection from their village. The statues are posed to make the Traditional Shinobi Sparring's Seal of Confrontation, which is protocol before a duel. It has some land around a giant lake, but, the valley is now heavily damaged to the point of almost none recognition due to a new fight that is approaching its final stages.

In the sky above The Valley of the End 2 new individuals are fighting. The first is Naruto Uzumaki (age 17 and he is 5 feet 5 inches) The village pariah turned hero after all his trials as a Shinobi. He is currently in his Six Paths Sage Mode his body is coated in yellow Chakra; a sort of circular design is featured prominently over his stomach; the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker; six magatama markings are present on or around his collar; various other dark designs appear along his body, sometimes densely enough to give the appearance that he's wearing a body suit beneath the yellow coat. A pattern consisting of a Rinnegan-like marking above nine magatama also appears on his back. His eyes are yellow while his pupils maintain the cross of vertical fox-slits with horizontal toad-slats there with no pigmentation around his eyes. His skin does not glow along with the rest of his slightly damaged outfit. He also wears a Konoha Hitai-ate.

The second is Sasuke Uchiha (age 17 and he is 5 feet 6 inches) the last of the Uchiha clan and a Rouge Ninja. He has spiky black hair with a blue tint and hair has hung over his face as bangs. He is wearing a gray zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt with the symbol of his clan, blue wrist warmers, and dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees, which he secures with a purple rope belt. Though the outfit is slightly damaged. His right eye is his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan while his left eye is a Rinnegan that contains three tomoe on its two innermost circles for a total of six.

Sasuke wants to start a revolution where he kills the current 5 Kage and become the individual who will shoulder all of the world's problems alone, while Naruto wants to stop Sasuke's plan for a revolution that would result in Sasuke being alone for potentially all eternity.

Both are inside of their own creations of Chakra titans. Naruto through the use of shadow clones combined three Kurama avatars into a single construct with three faces and six arms, which is called the Asura Kurama Mode preparing his strongest Jutsu yet. In its right arms coated in yellow chakra, creating a Six Paths Big Ball Rasenshuriken (Rikudō Ōdama Rasenshuriken) and in its left arms, it creates a Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken (Bijūdama Rasenshuriken), both infused with natural energy. This Jutsu is called Rikudō: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken (Six Paths: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken). Sasuke through drawing on the power of the Bijūs, the armor of the Complete Body — Susanoo form is reduced somewhat, exposing the humanoid within covered in lightning called the Indra Susanoo. Sasuke creates a longbow and arrow that are infused with lightning-natured chakra. This Jutsu is called Indora no Ya (Indra's Arrow).

"You finally decided to kill me, Huh?" Sasuke says to Naruto preparing his Jutsu.

"We've taken on a lot of responsibilities upon our shoulders…" Naruto begins to say while remembering his first spar with Sasuke at the Konoha Ninja Academy. "But you see, I…" now remembering how Sasuke wanted to fight him during the Chūnin Exams preliminaries. " I wanna fight, and win against you fair and Square!" Naruto says with growing conviction and slight anger while Sasuke not saying anything looks uninterested in this. "But…not against the current you! But you already know that too…right Sasuke?!" Naruto concludes finally launching his Rikudō: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken (Six Paths: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken).

Sasuke still says nothing and finally launches the giant lightning arrow against Naruto's Jutsu. '_This fight with you right now, will be my last._' Sasuke begins thinking as time between the clash of the 2 Jutsus slows. '_Indora no Ya_ (_Indra's Arrow_)…_Currently the most powerful Jutsu in my arsenal_…_ So just_…_die. Just be gone already!_'' Sasuke concludes to think as the Jutsus collide with each other creating a massive explosion that results a blinding light.

The result of these 2 unrivaled Jutsus causes a terrain-altering catastrophe that destroys the land and almost everything around it…or at least in one perspective it was supposed to.

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Falling from the sky the purple Chakra of Sasuke's Susanoo and the Naruto's Bijū Mode come closer and closer to the ground while slowly dissipating until they both fall to the ground with dust covering them up. When the dust clears it shows Sasuke who lost the blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees along with the purple rope belt and his gray shirt is damaged a bit. He coughs once and with his right arm slowly pushes himself up using his arms and legs for support. He is panting seemingly close to exhaustion, but is running on adrenaline now.

But when the dust clears across from Sasuke, Naruto appears who is no longer clad in his chakra with his normal but damaged appearance exposed; yellow-blond, spiky hair and blue eyes, as well as his three whisker markings on his cheeks returning to their normal line state. Naruto's wears elbow length mesh armor, orange pants, and his Konoha Hitai-ate has is black in color. He has his right knee and right hand on the ground, while his left foot is on the ground and his left arm resting on his left leg for support. He is panting seemingly close to exhaustion, but is running on adrenaline now.

"Damn it…" Sasuke starts to say as he stands up "You're not—!"

Naruto says nothing as he makes his cross-fingered handsign. **"Naruto!"** he pauses as he hears a gruff, but slightly worry voice and get pulled into his mindscape.

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto's Mindscape**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We now see the Yin version of Kurama or more commonly known as the Kyūbi. He is a giant kitsune with nine long swiping tails. He has dark orange almost brown colored fur with black fur around its eyes that stretches to its ears, red irises with black slits for pupils and the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands.

"**If my Nature Energy didn't make it to you in time, you'd have been blown away just now!" **Kurama begins to tell Naruto. **"And your Chakra has already been drained from—"** He continues but is interrupted by the outside fight.

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke says, as his left eye bleeds a bit as black fire sudden appears seeming engulfing the right arm Naruto used to defend his face. But Kurama's Chakra covered Naruto's arm just in time then separated from Naruto's arm onto the ground and Naruto begins to move closer to Sasuke. '_Only a diversion, huh? I can't actually take him down with this_…' Sasuke begins to think as he brings his hands together '_I need the Bijūs_…' as Sasuke thinks this his left eye suddenly gets assaulted by a pulse of pain and grabs the left side of his face with his left hand. '_I've used too much Chakra_…_can't maintain control!_' Sasuke grits his teeth trying to fight the pain. '_At this rate, I can't use my left eye's abilities either!_' as Sasuke is forced to keep his left eye shut.

After hearing a splash of water Sasuke gets alerted to Naruto's presence once again as his right eye's Sharingan had already shifted to it's original 3 tomoe state and while it looked like Naruto was going to punch him, but suddenly Sasuke got kicked upward by another Naruto. Then 2 more Narutos appeared from smoke and kicked Sasuke a bit more, then as that one Naruto that was going to punch him Sasuke's Sharingan was able to read Naruto's movement and while Sasuke did get punched in the face his arm slammed into Naruto's face resulting in them getting sent to the ground. Sasuke then removed the blue wrist warmer on his right arm to reveal a seal. He activates it and 3 Shuriken appear, then by grabbing them he infuses them with lightning chakra and as he rolls on the ground he throws them at 3 Narutos paralyzing them. Sasuke then charges in with a Chidori covering his left hand at the 3 Narutos in front of him and 2 of them poofed away while the 3rd one stayed in one piece signifying that this might be the real Naruto and this Naruto grabbed his arm holding him in place. Then to Sasuke's surprise the 4th Naruto that was behind him gets runs to him and gets punched, afterwards the Naruto that Sasuke attacked got poofed away as well showing that it was a fake. And Sasuke hits the ground a few times before stabilizing himself.

Naruto pants in exhaustion, but despite this he still creates a Rasengan in his right hand and runs toward Sasuke. Sasuke's right eye then turns black colored showing his Sharingan had deactivated and his Chidori had stopped working as Sasuke looked panicked. However fatigue managed to catch up to Naruto and caused him to trip sending his Rasengan into the ground making a hole in it. Taking the opportunity Sasuke kicked Naruto in the face and once Naruto was on his back Sasuke sat on Naruto's chest to make sure he didn't get up. Naruto puts a hand on Sasuke's face to stop him, but that didn't stop Sasuke from punching him like crazy as Naruto tires to defend as Naruto's left eye begins to swell. Naruto then grabs Sasuke's shirt to give him a headbutt, which causes Sasuke to get up and then Naruto kicks Sasuke in the chest. Naruto slowly gets up and walks towards Sasuke, while Sasuke who was his back slowly pushes himself backwards.

'_He's still not—!_' Sasuke thinks in growing frustration. "Give up already…" Says exhaustingly as he gets up and runs toward Naruto, while Naruto just takes a deep breath and runs towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke!/Naruto!" both yell at the same time as they punch each other. They keep punching each other as blood spills out of them in varying degrees, adding a couple of kicks in as well as they both scream. This pattern of fighting continues even at dusk when Naruto and Sasuke keep fighting, barely able to stand, or even land hits on one another and even if contact is made the attacks are weak. Now Naruto just keeps his fist on Sasuke's head while Sasuke just keeps his fist on Naruto's stomach both panting in exhaustion as both of them fall on their knees and Naruto's Konoha Hitai-ate falls on the ground.

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto's Mindscape**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Hang in there!"** Kurama says while keeping his hands together.** "It's not much, but I've finished infusing some more Chakra—!"** Kurama continues, but he notices something amiss.

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The fist Sasuke has on Naruto's stomach starts absorbing some of Kurama's Chakra. "This is one of the abilities of the Rinnegan. As someone who possesses the eyes of the Uchiha…" As Sasuke tells this to Naruto struggles to stand strait and eventually falls on his arms and knees. "My victory is inevitable."

Sasuke now stands up. '_Now_…' he thinks as he holds his left arm to use the Chidori again. '_Now, I can finally be alone!_' as he stands over Naruto's panting form. "Farewell…" he begins to say as the Sharingan in his right eye reactivates. "My one and only…friend!" Sasuke finishes saying as he begins to strike Naruto down with his Chidori.

As the lightning Jutsu approaches him Naruto looks at his Konoha Hitai-ate and see a reflection and quickly looks towards Sasuke and gets face to face with him and for a moment Sasuke's right eye twitched in pain and his Sharingan deactivated once again. At that moment Naruto gets his second wind gives Sasuke an uppercut with his left fist resulting in Sasuke getting punched into a wall of rock with dust blocking his vision. Naruto bends down for a moment to recuperate.

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto's Mindscape**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"That was a great Counter! You didn't miss the fact that his Visual Prowess is weakened!** Kurama praises Naruto on his counterattack.

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto says nothing as he picks up his Konoha Hitai-ate off the ground and holds onto it in his left hand as he looks at the hole he punched Sasuke into.

Sasuke puts his right hand on the edge of the hole waiting to get out. "Over and…over and…over and…over and…over and…over and over and over and over and over again!" Sasuke says each time with growing frustration and anger and slams his fist against the wall a few times. "Just give up and let me cut you down!" Sasuke screams.

While Naruto gives one small out of breath laugh he says "Can't do that." While Sasuke looks angered and confused Naruto finishes by saying "'Cuz I'm your one and only friend!" almost smugly. Which angers Sasuke for a moment until he takes a deep breath and reactivates the Sharingan in his right eye and creates a vicious looking Chidori in his left hand.

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto's Mindscape**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"I figured as much…"** Kurama begins saying. **"He's assimilated the Chakra I created and infused for you, and made it his own…**" Looking outside the mindscape for a moment Kurama says **"He is gathering all the Chakra he can into that Jutsu…He intends to finish this with one last blast."** Kurama concludes assessing the situation. **"Listen, I'm giving you what remains of my own Chakra…"** Kurama begins saying his final advice and plan to Naruto for a while as Naruto turns to look at him. **"Once I do that it's going to put me to sleep. Don't unleash your Jutsu until the last minute, so he doesn't absorb more Chakra from you. Well, not that he can use his newly awakened ****Rinnegan**** to absorb Chakra while putting out his own Jutsu…" **Kurama then gets a bit stunned as Naruto says nothing holding out his left arm in a fist and looking at him a smirk of silent confidence. Kurama closes his eyes for a moment and then gives a grin as he uses his right arm and gives Naruto a fist bump for a few seconds. Then Naruto begins to walk away.

**yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Kurama's Flashback**

**yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**"Who are you to be so confident when you couldn't even save Sasuke?"** Says the Yang version of Kurama who had red-orange fur and was filled with anger.

"I've never given up" Naruto begins to say while directly look at Kurama's eyeball. "Once you give up, it's over. I will save Sasuke, and…I'm coming after all that hate inside you too, someday!" Naruto finishes with a smile.

**yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Flashback over**

**yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

As Naruto leaves the mindscape Kurama's last thoughts before his sleep are, **"Now go…You're the one and only for us too…"** his thoughts slow as he closes his eyes. **"That's why Sasuke is…"**

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto and Sasuke just stare at each other waiting for the moment of their final clash. As a leaf slowly makes its decent into the water between the 2 fighters. As soon as the leaf hits the water Naruto as Sasuke jump towards each other, Sasuke going downward and Naruto going upward. As Naruto makes a Rasengan in his right hand he feels the hands of everyone who supported him to help him form this Rasengan. As Naruto and Sasuke are waiting to clash they see their progression as Shinobi from kids at the academy till now while screaming until their Jutsus clash once again creating a blinding light as Sasuke thinks many things from the past.

'_Naruto_…' from their first fight in the Valley of the End. '_Just disappear already_…' from their first reunion in 3 years since his defection. '_and take our bond along with you!_' From their clash some point after killing Danzō to their current clash and final clash.

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Possibly Purgatory?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

An academy Sasuke wins a spar with an academy Naruto with Iruka telling them to make the Unison Sign and with anger filled glares the 2 kids begin to fight each other then the image stops and turns black and white. As the 2 older versions of Naruto and Sasuke with his black eyes completely uninjured and clothes undamaged watch in the 3rd person. "What is this?" Sasuke asks while Naruto just glances at him and remains silent.

Now it shows when Sasuke and Naruto talk to each other sometime after Danzō's death and his fight with Kakashi. "Sasuke…" past Naruto speaks. If you and I fight…We'll both…die."

Now it shows the current Naruto and Sasuke at their old training ground where the bell test was conducted. "Am I dead?" Sasuke asks out loud having a melancholy expression.

Now it shows them in Haku's Makyō Hyōshō (Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals) "This sensation…" Naruto starts talking then it shifts to the hotel where Naruto first encountered Itachi and Kisame "It must be…" then it shifts to the roof of the Konoha Hospital where the water containers were struck by their Chidori and Rasengan respectively "Probably." Also having a having a melancholy expression.

Sasuke then walks and Naruto follows to the top of a random building in Konoha with everything looking dark and depressing. "Pitiful, isn't it?" Sasuke asks but Naruto gets confused and then he looks down. They see a bunch dark shadows in the shape of people surrounding an academy Sasuke and an academy Naruto. "You had the Kyūbi…and I was an Uchiha. We were ostracized from the village and treated like outcasts." Sasuke says then suddenly the older Naruto and Sasuke got transferred in that circle. "And we represented the village and it's people. Right?" as Sasuke finished saying this the young Naruto screamed and ran through the shadows and the young Sasuke said "I won't let you say I'm wrong." As Naruto just looks at the young Sasuke the back at the real Sasuke. "You called me your brother…In that sense, perhaps we were." Sasuke says to Naruto.

Now it shows them on a lake in Konoha during a sunset "You're totally wrong! Damn it, you don't understand, do you?" Naruto tells Sasuke as he slaps him in the chest then runs upwards and suddenly he turns into his academy self while Sasuke looks on and a young Sasuke looks at the lake.

Now it shows the academy Naruto swinging on the tree swing near the academy, then turning into his 13-year-old self, up to his current 17-year-old self as Sasuke approaches him. "Sorry, Grandma Tsunade…I promised…I wouldn't die…until I became the Hokage…" Naruto says out loud looking sad. Sasuke then looks at the Hokage Rock showing the faces of the 5 Hokages. Suddenly Naruto stands up and panics "Oh yeah, The Mugen Tsukuyomi(Infinite Tsukuyomi)! This is bad! The Release Jutsu can't be activated without us there, right?!" He says in panic.

"You're dead…and you're worried about what happens to the world?" Sasuke asks Naruto.

"Of course! We can't leave it like that!" Naruto replies.

"Sakura and Kakashi still remain. They'll figure something out." Sasuke counters.

"I hope so." Says Naruto as he sits down again. Naruto then grabs his chest and looks to be in pain.

"Naruto!" Sasuke says a bit worried and everything turns black for a moment and then Naruto has disappeared. Sasuke looks left and right to see if anything happened and he looks back to the Hokage Rock "The Hokage, huh…" Suddenly an academy Sasuke was getting a piggyback ride by a younger Itachi Uchiha who is wearing black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, bandages around his ankles, and black sandals and wore tan pants. Itachi carried the young Sasuke to the village with only 4 faces on the Hokage Rock. "Pretty soon, Big Brother, they might carve your Great Stone Face over there." The young Sasuke says. Suddenly Itachi stops and the background becomes darker and then the blackout happens again, this time Itachi is the one who disappears as the young Sasuke falls on his butt. "Big Brother?" The young Sasuke turns his head left and right trying to find Itachi. Suddenly everything turns red as Sasuke remembers all of the moments when he hated Itachi from the Massacre to their final fight.

As Sasuke lays down in the rain after the fight he remembers Itachi's last living moments. Itachi taking his index and middle fingers and taps Sasuke on the forehead saying with a smile "Forgive me Sasuke. This is it." And now Sasuke remembers Itachi's last moments as a Reanimated Shinobi; giving him a one armed hug, taping his forehead to Sasuke's, and telling him "And no matter what you do from hear on out, know this…I will love you always."

Still laying in the rain Sasuke closes his eyes and thinks "Big Brother…I'll be seeing you…soon."

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It is nighttime as Sasuke starts to open his right eye and sees the moon a bit blurry at first.

"You've finally come to, eh?" says Naruto voice. Sasuke quickly turns to his left to see Naruto next to him but just as quickly gets a shot of pain through his whole body realizing both of them are still very much injured and his right eye is black indicating his Sharingan is no longer active. "As you can tell…both our bodies are pretty messed up right now and if either one of us moves too much we'll probably die of shock." Naruto says as plainly as possibly.

"Why would you go that far? Why do all that…just to get in my way?" Sasuke asks as Naruto remains silent. "I gained the power to enter the darkness, and sever all bonds…And naturally, everyone tried to cut their ties with me at some point." Sasuke begins to talk and then turns his head to Naruto and says "But you…You've never attempted to cut me off."

**yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Sasuke's Flashback **

**yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

"The only one who can handle all that hatred is me!" Naruto said this in the past.

**yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Flashback over**

**yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

Sasuke still looks at Naruto and asks "Why do you keep involving yourself with me?"

Naruto replies by saying "You already know, don't you? Now that your body can't move, your mouth sure is moving a lot."

"Just answer me!" Sasuke says impatiently.

Naruto turns his head to the right and says "'Cuz you're my friend."

**yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Sasuke's Flashback **

**yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

"What is it with you anyway?" A 13-year-old Sasuke asks.

"I'm your friend!" A 13-year-old Naruto with red Kyūbi eyes replies.

"Just what the hell do you want? Why are you so fixated on me?" An almost blind 17-year-old Sasuke angrily asks.

"It's because I'm your friend!" A 17-year-old Naruto says calmly.

**yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Flashback over**

**yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

"I've heard that before." Sasuke replies. But what exactly does that mean to you anyway?" Sasuke questions.

Naruto turns his head to see the sky and says "You can ask me to explain it, but I really can't put it into words." He pauses for a moment and continues to say "It's just that…When I see you take on stuff…and get all messed up…It kind…hurts me." Sasuke seems surprised by this. "It hurts so much inside, that I can't just leave it alone, Dattebayo (y'know)?" While Naruto keeps talking Sasuke just pays attention. "Though right now, I'm in a lot of pain all over, and I can't do anything about it." Naruto finishes as just says ouch a few time. Until Sasuke and Naruto blackout again.

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Possibly Purgatory?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now Sasuke thinks back as he once again sees the academy versions of himself and Naruto, except that Naruto is a good few feet ahead of him. '_Naruto_…_I knew you were always alone back then. The village shunned you, just like they did with me_…_the lone Uchiha survivor._' Now Sasuke thinks back to Naruto's moments of attention seeking. '_You intentionally did stupid things to get scolded, most likely to get people's attention. In the beginning, I thought you were good for nothing. A weakling who just wanted to goof around. But the more I watched you being idiotic and getting scolded over and over_…For some reason, it started weighing on my mind.' Sasuke continues to think as he is still a few feet behind Naruto. '_I thought back then, that your weakness was gradually rubbing off on me. Then, every time I'd see you, I'd think about you more and more. Seeing you desperately trying to bond with others_…_made me remember my family._' Sasuke continues to think as he sees a cracked photo of his family for a moment. '_And I didn't know why, but I felt relief. But at the same time, I considered it a weakness. I trained hard as if to escape that weakness._' As Sasuke thinks this cracks start to appear on Itachi's image in the photo. '_In order to get my revenge on my brother to become stronger then him._'

Now Sasuke continues to think as he sees himself at age 13 with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi as a team and what they have been through. '_And yet_…_I ended up on the same team as you. And I began thinking about my family again. I went on missions with you as you jabbered on and on about becoming Hokage_…_I say how both of us were getting stronger_…_And one day, I started to feel the desire to fight you too. And I began to see a shadow of my own family in Squad 7_…' now Sasuke just sees the 13-year-old Naruto in black and white then in color. '_That's way every time I saw you suffering_…_That's right_…_I felt it_…_I felt pain too. When I understood your pain, I finally saw you as a comrade. But on the other hand_…_I couldn't leave you alone. You were getting stronger and stronger. Watching you get steadily get stronger_…_I_…' the scene changes to when Naruto and Sasuke are 17 and Sasuke was almost blind back then.

"I knew that you were always alone. I wanted to walk over and start talking. I'd get sort of giddy. But I stopped myself. I was jealous because you were good at everything. So I made you my rival. You've been…my goal. I had nothing, and I found a bond. I wanted to be strong and cool like you. That's why I kept chasing after you." Naruto said this to him in the past.

'_It was the opposite._' Sasuke was still seeing this as his 13-year-old self. '_In reality, I was the one was jealous of you. Because you had a strength that I didn't._' It now shows Sasuke and the Naruto in front of him growing to their current ages. '_You were always walking in front of me._' Suddenly a image of Itachi appears next to Naruto. '_Just like my late brother. And_…_even today_…'

Suddenly an image of a Reanimation of Itachi in a forest appears. "I'll let you deal with Sasuke." Says Itachi as Sasuke get surprised to hear this.

"That was my plan from the start!" a past Naruto in a Chakra mode says to Itachi as Itachi smiles at the reply.

"Entrusting it to you was the right thing to do, after all." Itachi says to Naruto.

'_These are—!_' Sasuke begins to think after he realizes that this was a conversation Naruto and Itachi had in the past. '_Naruto's memories._'

"My dream…is to surpass the Hokage one day! And that's why I'm going to make everyone acknowledge me!/I have to be ready…I'm gonna called the Hokage, someone that everyone acknowledges./There's no such thing as a shortcut!/Quit messing around, I'll never run away! I will make it! Even if I stay a Genin for the rest of my life, I'll become the Hokage. So I don't care Dattebayo!/I never go back on my word. That is my Nindō (Ninja Way)!/I'm different from you. I'm absolutely gonna become the Hokage./Becoming the Hokage is my dream./I won't die…until I become the Hokage!/I'm going to become the Hokage that surpass all the previous ones! That's my dream, you idiot!/The Hokage is someone who endures the pain and takes the lead in front of everyone. So a Hokage never walks over his comrade's corpses./There is no shortcut to becoming the Hokage! And there are no ways out for the one who becomes Hokage!/No way can a guy who can't save even save one friend become the Hokage. Isn't that right, Sasuke?" Theses are all things Naruto has said at different stages of his career as a Shinobi.

'_Naruto_…_How far_…_Have you—?_' Sasuke begin to question after seeing all the trials Naruto has been though as a Shinobi.

"No matter how powerful you become," Sasuke gets surprised and quickly turns around to Itachi's voice. "don't try to shoulder everything alone. You share your father's dream, don't you? Then don't ever forget…Becoming Hokage doesn't mean people will acknowledge you. But when the people acknowledge you, you can become Hokage. Never forget your friends!" This is the advice Itachi gave Naruto in the past as Sasuke next to the image of Naruto hearing it as well.

Sasuke starts to look forlorn. '_Big Brother_…' Sasuke thinks as an academy Sasuke gets tapped in the forehead by Itachi as he notices Itachi in his Akatsuki uniform across from him and then it shifts to a 13-year-old Sasuke and Naruto facing each other. As more people stand next to Naruto in the light as he ages to his current point the distance between them grows further and further away as Sasuke alone in the dark ages to his current point and now Naruto has everyone he has encountered past to present, dead or alive, allies and former enemies, even his Toad summon and the Bijū stand with Naruto as Sasuke remains alone in the dark witnessing it all.

Until suddenly an image of himself now stands next to Naruto in the light as well. The original Sasuke in the dark make a face of sad realization and closes his eyes for a moment unable to look at this. "I see." Sasuke begins to say. "Then…show me…"

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sun is now starting to rise as Naruto starts to wake up while Sasuke must have woken up a few moments before him.

"Where are we? Don't tell me this is really Heaven this time?" Naruto asks in exhausted panic for a moment.

"Looks like we fell asleep and slept until morning." Sasuke begins to say and then smiles saying "We've failed to die again."

Naruto tries to move a bit but his body won't listen to him and he says in slight frustration "Damn it! I still can't move! I was hoping to punch you hard and make you finally open your eyes!" Sasuke then laughs for a few seconds and Naruto asks "W-What is it?"

"We're messed up like this, and you still wanna fight?" Sasuke replies with a grin.

Naruto quickly replies "Damn right! No matter how many times it takes—"

"I admit it." Sasuke interrupts Naruto. "I've…lost." He admits seemingly glad of the outcome as the sun rises higher.

"You idiot!" Naruto yells at Sasuke who is momentarily shocked as the rolls are now switched with Sasuke being the calm one and Naruto the annoyed one. "This fight isn't about winning or losing! It's about punching a sulking friend, to make him snap out of it! That's what it's about! The real match I want, comes after that Dattebayo!"

"Hey, Naruto…" Sasuke begins to say.

"What." Naruto replies angrily.

"I just acknowledged you." Sasuke begins to say as Naruto now looks at him. "If I die here, the long cycle of destiny that the Sage of Six Paths mentioned will probably end as well. This is…a kind of revolution too. You can release the Mugen Tsukuyomi(Infinite Tsukuyomi)after I'm dead, by transplanting my left eye into Kakashi or someone else. I'll put an end to myself."

"By dying?" Naruto calmly questions. "Don't think dying will settle this! If you're willing to die, then live and help me instead. What I want to do is to make all Shinobi cooperate with each other. And that definitely includes you!" Naruto tells Sasuke this with a slightly louder voice.

"Just because you want that doesn't mean others will agree to it." Sasuke argues back.

"Damn it! If you keep whining and sulking, I will slug you again!" Naruto argues back.

"There's no guarantee I won't stand against you again…" Sasuke tells Naruto.

"Then I'll stop you again! Besides, I know you're not going to do that type of thing anymore." Naruto tells Sasuke.

"How can you be so sure?" Sasuke questions.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" Naruto starts telling Sasuke as tears build in Sasuke's eyes. "Haven't you figured it out yet?! Now that I think about it…You were always pretty stupid too…" Naruto finished saying and gets surprised noticing Sasuke's momentary tears.

"Shut up, Usuratonkachi (you loser)." Sasuke gets the last words in while Naruto just laughs getting the last laugh before as both of them prepare to fall asleep once more. Getting a better look at the condition these 2 are in they are on their backs heavily injured, a line of blood on the side of their mouths from the bottom lip to the bottom of their jaw, multiple beatings almost all over their bodies, Naruto's right arm and Sasuke's left arm are burnt and bleeding but their index and middle fingers are in the Unison Sign, and the Konoha Hitai-ate that Naruto was gripping in his left hand had essentially turned to dust. The 2 Shinobi fall asleep a few minutes ago, However unknown to them someone was coming out of the forest.

**End of Chapter.**

**What did you think good, bad, or in between?**

**My goal for this chapter was to create Sasuke's redemption set the stage for them to be on a similar page when the plot starts. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Please leave a ****review.**

**Next Chapter: Unknown Phenomenon, Unexpected meetings **


	2. Unknown Phenomenon, Unexpected meetings

Chapter 2: Unknown Phenomenon, Unexpected meetings

**Author Note: Glad you all like the story so far. Sorry the update took so long Real life can be a pain sometimes. **

**Also Hope Everyone is staying safe from the Coronavirus (COVID-19).**

**There was a question about Naruto's and Sasuke's height let me clear that up. You see on the Naruto Fanon website said that those were their heights at 17 years old.**

**However, I may or may not change heights on characters as the story progresses. **

**As for pairings I am sticking to my choice.**

**As for the "update" I made yesterday, that was me deleting a note I used as a prototype for a story topic. My original intent was to give this topic to someone else. However my plan changed and I decided to write instead so sorry for the confusion.**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed. **

**Please leave a review and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ALL CANON CONTENT BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

"Speak" Characters Talking

'_Speak_' Characters Thinking

_Handsigns_

**"Speak" Bijū and Summon Animal Talking**

**'**_**Speak**_**' Bijū and Summon Animal Thinking**

**Jutsu or Certain Key Terms**

Lets start the story-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Naruto's Mindscape**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

We now find Naruto who is still in his damaged clothes lying on his back on top of water, eyes closed, and breathing slowly as if he was asleep. His eyes then twitch as they slowly open his and after looking left and right he realizes he is in his mindscape, which was originally a sewer like structure to being more of a more in the middle of a lake or ocean.

"Man I must be exhausted if I'm back here again. I feel as though I have been going back and forth in this place recently." Naruto comments to himself out loud as he gets up on his feet. "Am I glad that the physical pain of the outside world doesn't transfer here otherwise I would be in tons of pain right now." He says, as he knows things work differently in mind…even if he doesn't completely understand the reasons behind it. "Oh, that's right," Naruto begins to realize something important. "I need to see how Kurama is doing." He says knowing that the last time they were in contact Kurama was on the verge of going unconscious, so he goes downward and begins to call his friend. "Kurama, Kurama, Kurama. Damn I know you have to sleep but at least give me a sign of knowing where you are." Naruto pauses for a moment to make a comment to himself. "Kurama, Kura—WHAT THE HELL DATTEBAYO?!" As he calls Kurama finds him eyes closed, curled around in a ball, dark orange almost brown colored fur and all. The reason for Naruto's shock however…

**"Damn it Naruto be quiet, can't you see I am trying to sleep."** Kurama who remains unmoving and eyes closed tells Naruto in a gruff voice.

"Are you awake now?" Naruto begins to ask.

**"No, I'm not awake yet."** Kurama begins to tell Naruto. **"While I am able to talk to you mentally, my physical form is still in a sleeping state. So talking like this is a bit of a pain."**

"I see." Naruto says.

**"So would you mind explaining what that scream was all about?"** Kurama asks his partner.

"Oh right, Kurama your huge." Naruto says.

If Kurama was able to move his eyes he would have rolled them. **"…Are you serious right now?"** Kurama begins to say. **"I am one the Bijū, we a many times bigger then you humans so of course I am huge. You are really taking this stupidity thing to a new level you know that right?" **Kurama knows Naruto isn't exactly the sharpest Kunai out there, but he is starting to question his partner's intelligence with a comment like that.

"No that not what I meant," Naruto begins to say. "I mean you are literally as big as the **Hokage Rock**." Naruto clarifies to the fox as we now see Kurama twice as big as before.

**"Are you certain about this Naruto?"** Kurama questions, as he is surprised by this development.

"Of course I am. Why are you bigger then you are supposed to be?" Naruto begins to question Kurama.

**"If what you saying is true then somehow I am back to my original size."** Kurama says. **"Kushina already told you that when Minato did the sealing he split my Chakra in half for both himself and you, as well as how Minato utilized my chakra during the fight with Obito remember."** Kurama explains.

"That's right." Naruto says in a slightly sad tone remembering his parents. "Wait a second, if that is the case the case then how did you get your original size back? Naruto questions Kurama.

**"You can ask but I am just as in the dark about this as you are."** Kurama says.

"I guess there is nothing to do about it if we don't know what is going on." Naruto says in conclusion and he notices his presence fading from this place.

**"Looks like you are starting to wake up and it also seems someone is healing you."** Kurama tells Naruto.

"I guess Sakrua-chan is healing us up." Naruto says. "I will see you later Kurama." Naruto concludes as he disappears from the mindscape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto let out a groan as he started to open his eyes and wake up to see Sasuke who is still unconscious, but gets a bit surprised that instead of Sakura who he expected to be healing them he sees somebody completely different. He sees (what he assumes to be) a girl about 13 years of age with shoulder-length light brown hair covered by a white coif and emerald green eyes. She wore a black, loose-fitting gown with a white apron over it with sandals. She is also wearing circular glasses that look oddly familiar to him but he can't quite remember from where. Based on her glowing green hands **Shōsen Jutsu** (**Mystical Palm Technique**) panting it seems as though she had been healing him and Sasuke who is still unconscious for a few hours at least. She then when she sees that Naruto is awake she stops her Jutsu gets water from her equipment pouch drinks it for a few moments then puts it away.

"Good, you are finally awake." Said the kind girl that healed him and Sasuke as she gets up. She then asks, "Who are you and how did you and your friend get in that condition?"

"My name is Naruto." Naruto says as he introduces himself as he sits up. "As for me and Sasuke over here we were having a fight with each other." Replying to her other question.

The reply however gave the girl a flabbergasted look "Just what kind of fight were you two having, you guys damaged **The Valley of the End**. Not to mention you two have been unconscious for the last THREE days." The girl said in worry once she calmed down a bit.

Naruto then has his own inner thoughts. '_So we are still at __**The Valley of the End**__. At least we know we haven't moved from this location._' Then he replies out loud "Wait, did you say three days?"

"Yes, I did. Why do you ask?" she says in a now confused tone.

"I see. Well at least the war is over now and we can finally go home." Naruto says in a relieved voice with his eyes closed for a few moments before opening them again.

If Naruto had his eyes open he would have seen the shocked look on the girl's face, which quickly went calm as she then says, "I see. Well your friend should be up in a few minutes, there is also some food and water to your right. I wish you both luck in your travels." She says as she starts to walk away.

"Wait a second." Naruto calls out as the unknown girl stops for a moment. "I forgot to thank you for healing us. What is your name?"

"Nonō…my name is Nonō Yakushi." The now identified Nonō replies.

"Thanks for healing us Nonō." Naruto says with a smile.

Nonō now disappears into the forest with the last thoughts in her head, '_He certainly wears his heart on his sleeve. He doesn't seem like a threat right now so no need to tell Danzō about this minor set back. Now to begin my mission to spy on __**Kumogakure no Sato**__ (__**Hidden Cloud Village**__)__._'

Now as the only conscious person in the area Naruto begins to see his and Sasuke's conditions. Naruto and Sasuke have bandages on their right and left arms respectively as well as bandages on their stomach area. Naruto then gets up and walks toward a small lake and confirms that the swellings on his and Sasuke's face are gone. Also the crazy amount of pain Naruto was in is pretty much gone leaving only some soreness behind. Naruto begins to think out loud, "I should probably wake Sasuke up." So he goes back to Sasuke crouches and says, "Wake up already Sasuke." While lightly slapping his face a few time and then stands back up. Sasuke awakens with a groan slowly opening his eyes and sitting up to see a surprised look on Naruto's face.

"What's with the stupid look Naruto?" Sasuke asks Naruto.

"The Rinnegan in your left eye is gone!" Naruto tells Sasuke.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke shouts in disbelief considering he still has vision in both of his eyes. He gets up to go a small lake and confirms that what Naruto said was true seeing a pair of black eyes in his reflection as well as his wounds have been healed. "What the hell is going?" Sasuke says in a calm but confused voice. He then walks back to the area Naruto is in with the intent to find out what happened. "Naruto where are we and where is Sakura and Kakashi?" Sasuke begins to question.

"We are still at **The Valley of the End**, but we were moved to the forest area around it. As for Sakura-chan and Kakashi-Sensei I haven't seen them." Naruto replies.

"But if that is the case why are we healed?" Sasuke says getting more confused with each question.

"Someone else healed us. She seemed like a good person as she took care of us for three days." Naruto said.

"Wait, a second." Sasuke said in a voice of realization. "If someone you didn't recognize healed us doesn't that mean the **Mugen Tsukuyomi** (**Infinite Tsukuyomi**) has been undone?" Sasuke asks Naruto.

Naruto then makes a surprised face, as that realization didn't occur to him before now "Your right! Does that mean Sakura-Chan and Kakashi-Sensei did something while we were unconscious?" Naruto begins to question.

"I guess they did. But that doesn't explain why we are here instead of Konoha." Sasuke says as he begins to think of something. "Naruto did you get the name of the person who healed us by any chance?" Sasuke asks.

"Sure I did her name is…" Naruto pauses as if to realize something '_Wait a second she said her name is_…' Naruto thinks to himself for a moment. "Hey Sasuke, did Kabuto mention anything about having a sister or relative of any kind?"

Sasuke gains a confused look on his face as Naruto asks that question. "No. As far as I know Kabuto doesn't have any relatives like that. Why did you ask?"

"Because the girl that healed us said her name is Nonō Yakushi." Naruto says to Sasuke as he gets a look of slight surprise with this new information. "Hey Sasuke, I think now would be a good time to free the Bijū before anything else." Naruto tells Sasuke.

"Fine." Sasuke says as the two get out of the forest, but both individuals get out of the forest they are surprised by their surroundings.'_What the hell?!_' Naruto and Sasuke both think as they see the condition of **The Valley of the End**. The area has been damaged greatly and the statues of Madara and Hashirama are cracked in many areas, but overall it looks closer to when they fought 4 years ago rather then being unrecognizable, which was what they were expecting. Also the Bijū imprisoned by Sasuke's **Chibaku Tensei** are missing.

"Sasuke what the hell is going on?!" Naruto begins to question his friend.

"I don't know the damage to the valley seems more superficial then I expected." Sasuke says in shock thinking that the damage to the valley should have been much greater than this.

"Forget the condition of the Valley." Naruto begins to say. "Where are Kurama and the others?!" Naruto asks in almost panic.

Sasuke now notices that Naruto was correct when saying that the Bijū were gone. "What the actual hell is going on here?" Sasuke says in an almost stupefied voice.

"Sasuke—" Naruto begins to say before he gets interrupted.

"I don't know!" Sasuke tells Naruto in a yell. "Nothing makes sense right now; first **Mugen Tsukuyomi** (**Infinite Tsukuyomi**) being undone, next we have an individual claiming to be Kabuto's relative, then we have **The Valley of the End** in a still recognizable condition, and finally the Bijū are gone." Sasuke lists the things that have happened so far.

"I'm going to summon Gamakichi to see how things are at the village." Naruto says as he slams his right hand on the ground "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (**Summoning Technique**)." But after a few seconds nothing happens. "What the…" Naruto says, as this has never happened before. He turns to Sasuke who also tries to use the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (**Summoning Technique**) with no success either.

"Something is very wrong here." Sasuke claims, as now he adds no summoning to the list of things that are not right.

"Hey Sasuke, Orochimaru is alive again right?" Naruto asks Sasuke.

"He is. Why do you ask?" Sasuke replies to Naruto.

"Is it possible that Orochimaru did something to us while we were unconscious?" Naruto begins to ask slightly worried.

Sasuke cups his chin and thinks out loud for a moment "That does sound like something Orochimaru would do so it is possible." Sasuke says, "But the issue with that is that there is no reason for him to do this and he should have no idea we fought or where we are."

"So what now?" Naruto asks Sasuke.

"I think we should split up. You go back to Konoha while I go explore Orochimaru's hideouts." Sasuke tells Naruto.

"What?! No way! After all that trouble for the past 4 years just to get you to come back to the Village and now you want to go off on your own again. No way!" Naruto tells Sasuke in disapproval.

"This will be different." Sasuke begins to tell Naruto. "When I left the first time I had no desire to return to the Konoha. Now I will eventually return to the village, but right now there are too many unknowns and unanswered questions. If I can find Orochimaru at one of his hidden hideouts then I might be able to find out what happened to us. Besides I am still technically a Rouge Ninja so there are things only I can do in this instance."

"I see." Naruto says in reluctant agreement. "Then we should have a meet up point like **Tanzaku-gai** (**Tanzaku Quarters**) when we need to meet again." Naruto suggests to Sasuke.

"Sounds like a plan." Sasuke agrees to Naruto's idea.

Then both of their stomachs rumble, as they are now hungry so they have the food, which is Onigiri and water Nonō left for them. After they finished lunch they went their separate ways to find the answers to their situation not knowing what is truly going on.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**With Naruto**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While still traversing the forest Naruto is about half way to Konoha jumping from tree to tree. However, he then becomes aware of the scent of blood below him and goes to investigate.

"What is this?" Naruto asks out loud as h sees the result of what seems like a fight, with what looked to be corpses of Konoha and Iwa Shinobi. This when he noticed two things, the first is that their **Hitai-ates** (**forehead protectors**) no longer had the kanji for shinobi (忍) on them, but the symbols of each of their separate villages. The second is that the Iwa shinobi's outfits are different, instead of the red outfits he knew from the war these Shinobi wore flak jackets that are brown in color, with a large zippered pouch over their stomach and a larger, buttoned one over the lower back of the vest. Both pouches are fastened on by a strap over the stomach. These flak jackets have no neck guards though they do retain shoulder padding held in place by buttons and zippers that go down the middle.

"What the hell happened here and why does it look like everyone fought each other when we are supposed to be united?" Naruto still questions himself as the amount of questions he has are still increasing since this crazy situation happened. Then suddenly three huge rocks about twice his size appeared out of nowhere and almost hit Naruto if he didn't jump out of the way and it crashes into the ground causing dust to appear for a few moments. "Who is there? Show yourselves." Naruto commands against his unknown attackers. Then a group of 10 Iwa Shinobi/Kunoichi 7 males 3 females in those brown flank jackets surrounded the area around him 5 in the trees and 5 on the ground. "What are you all doing?"

"Obviously we are here to kill Konoha Shinobi." The short brown haired Kunoichi #1 said taking out a Kunai.

"Why are you all doing this? The war is already over there is no reason to fight each other." Naruto asks, as he doesn't understand what is going on.

The Iwa Shinobi and Kunoichi then look at Naruto with shock and disbelief for a moment before laughing like they heard the funniest thing in the world.

Naruto starts to get annoyed by this and shouts "What's so damn funny?!"

Then an Iwa Shinobi who seemed like the leader stopped laughing. He is bald had a muscled physique with multiple scars on his face and arms. "Man you're so stupid that it's funny." Naruto begins to grip his fists in frustration. "You are a lot different then I thought you would be. It must have been either dumb luck or the people we sent before were incompetent if they were all killed by you.

Naruto wanted to tell this guy to shut up and then kick his ass, but what he said confused him enough to lower his anger a bit. "What are you talking about?"

The leader continued by saying "That's enough chitchat. Once we kill you we will be legends. Prepare to die **Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō** (**Konoha's Yellow Flash**)." The scarred Shinobi said as everyone from Iwa made a few handsigns that ended with the _Snake_ handsign and said, "**Doton: Dosekidake** (**Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot**)."

'_The Fu—!_' Naruto didn't even finish his thought of disbelief as his instincts took over and jumped into the and landed on an open tree to see the soil and rocks in the area he was standing in before sprouting out in the form of about forty large spikes multiple directions that almost skewer him if he didn't jump up as fast as he did. '_That was way too close for my liking_.' Naruto thought relief.

"At least you are pretty fast or else this wouldn't be worth as much." The scarred leader said as all the Iwa Shinobis/Kunoichis take out a Kunai and jump toward Naruto.

'_Okay they won't listen. So fight first ask questions later._' Naruto thinks as he makes his infamous cross-fingered handsign for his Jutsu "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (**Shadow Clone Technique**)." Naruto said, as seven more clones of himself appeared to with seven of his opponents for to relocate the fight, while he deals with the remaining three opponents. Then Iwa males #1 and #2 charge at Naruto trying to cut him with their Kunai slashing in multiple directions, but Naruto is just moving too fast for them. Naruto just keeps dodging them and then he grabs their arms and slams their faces into each other while trying to be as non-lethal as possible. The 2 Iwa Shinobi then jump back to their leader's side.

"So what is next boss?" Iwa Male #1 asks the leader.

'_He is faster then I thought he is, though I guess that is to be expected against someone like him. I guess it is time for that strategy._' The scarred thinks, he puts his right hand behind his back to cross his index and middle fingers.

'_I guess it has come to that._' Both Iwa males #1 and #2 think as they execute the plan.

"**Doton: Doryūheki** (**Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall**)." Male #2 says after he makes the _Tiger → Hare → Boar → Dog_ handsigns to create a condensed stone wall to tall enough to block Naruto's vision.

"What now?" Naruto thinks out loud. As the stone wall collapses to have 5 wolves and Iwa Male #2 charge at Naruto as he creates 5 more clones to deal the current situation and it became a one-sided beat down as the wolves were just punched and kicked out of existence and Iwa Male #2 got punched into the ground close to the collapsed stone wall. Naruto now looks towards the scarred leader, "This is starting to get annoying." Naruto says to him. "When will you stop this madness?" Naruto asks the now smirking scarred leader, '_Wait a second._ _Where is the other guy?_' Naruto thinks as he feels something grab his ankles and looks down to see hands of Iwa Male #1 griping them and then Iwa Male #2 gets up to grab Naruto's arms and hold him in position.

"DO IT NOW!" Iwa Male #2 shouts to the scarred leader.

The scarred leader then makes the _Bird_ handsign and says "**Doton: Doryūsō** (**Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears**)!" Using the stone from the earth wall to create 4 spikes that have now skewered both Iwa Male #2 and Naruto. Afterwards Iwa Male #1 got out of the ground back to his leader's side as Naruto's clones disappeared.

The scarred leader smirks at his accomplishment. "I got him. The Flash is de—?!" The scarred leader's celebration was cut short as Naruto poofs out of existence showing that he skewered a clone instead of the original. "The fool must have lost track of the original during the clash." The scarred leader and Iwa Male #1 then froze in their tracks as they felt an almost overwhelming **Sakki** (**Killing intent**) as they turn to see Naruto a few feet behind them with a less merciful mood.

"How could you do that to your comrade?" Naruto asks in a growled voice. "I can take this mysterious situation, I can take people attacking me for no reason, but I cannot and will not forgive anyone who treats their comrades like sacrificial pawns." Naruto continues to say. "I am done playing mister nice guy." Naruto says in resolve as cracks his fists.

"I'm getting out of here." Iwa male #1 said loudly and quickly runs away into the forest as he starts to feel fear. He does manage to get a good amount of distance away from the now murderous Naruto, as he can no longer be seen in the area of the fight.

"Coward." The Iwa leader said. "I guess it's all up to me to kill you." He charges at Naruto making the handsigns _Ram → Dog → Rat → Snake → Tiger_ for his final Jutsu thinking he can overpower the blonde. "Doton: Kengan no Jutsu (Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique) he says as his left arm is encased in rock, intending to deal a powerful hardened punch against an opponent while being protected from direct contact with their target. "DIE!" The leader screamed.

Naruto now creates a **Rasengan** with one hand and charges toward the Iwa leader as each gets closer to each other time seems to slow down a bit as Naruto quickly and subtly ducks under the fist to get to the opponent _'OH SHIT!'_ was the Iwa leader's last thought before getting hit.

"**Rasengan!"** Naruto shouts once he felt his Jutsu make contact. Due to the power of the Jutsu the Iwa leader spins out of control and smashes into a few trees before falling on the ground loosing consciousness with a spiral like injury the abdomen area and getting the feedback of his clones defeating the rest of the opponents signaling the end of this confrontation. However, Naruto could only sigh at the aftermath still not knowing what is going on and begins to talk out loud. "Okay so what is next? Even if I wake these guys up I have a feeling they won't tell me what I want to know. But still why did they call me the **Kiiroi Senkō** (**Yellow Flash**)? I mean I know I look like my dad, but he has been dead for 17 years not counting the temporary revival so why?" Naruto scratches the top of his head in frustration due to having more questions then answers. "Staying here questioning myself is not doing anything for me so going back to Konoha is the best option. Perhaps Tsunade-bāchan will have some answers. Alright that is what I will do."

"Looks like I finally caught up to you." An unfamiliar kind voice spoke behind Naruto. He turns to see the owner of the voice. The owner was a fair-skinned young woman around his age. She looked to be about 5 Ft 4 In with a lean figure that most Kunoichi have and her bust looked about the same size as his friend Hinata. She has long, straight black hair reaching down to the middle of her back with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She is wearing a short version of a dark-blue and black cheongsam that is decorated with mesh on her chest area, left arm, and right thigh, each held up by a choker. Underneath the dress, she dons on a pair of shorts that is comfortable and easy to move around in. She also has navy-blue thigh-high socks that disappear over the occasional ninja sandals; arm-length gloves and a headband that is tied around her waist and a katana strapped to her back.

Overall Naruto thought she is an attractive looking girl and upon seeing the headband on her waist instantly recognizing her as a Konoha Kunoichi he thinks he things are looking up. _'I'm Finally catching a break here.'_

"Your as fast as ever Mi…" The girl pauses what she says as she gets takes a second look at the person in front of her. While the young man in front of her looks practically identical to her old teammate there were a few differences; he was shorter, his face was a bit rounder, and his cheeks had whisker marks. Her eyes harden as she gets into a battle stance and her right hand grabs the handle of her katana. "Who are you and why are you here?" She asks with the kindness in her voice disappearing preparing to engage a potential enemy as she has Kumo Shinobi/Kunoichi with similar hair and Eye color in the past.

'_Oh come on! Why does this keep happening and how does she not know who I am?_' Naruto thinks in frustration as this unusual situation is making things even more complex. Now, somewhat panicked he slowly raises both his hands up to show that he is not hostile. "Take it easy, I don't want to fight. Please lets just talk for a few minutes I want answers just as much as you do." Naruto says is a somewhat pleading voice knowing that one wrong move can lead to disaster.

The black-haired girl looks at the blonde male and can tell that he at the very least is not hostile. She then removes her hand from her katana gets out of her battle stance. "Okay, lets talk." She says with a stern kind voice signaling that while she doesn't trust him she will at least hear him out. "For starters what is your name?"

"Naruto." He replies to the girl thanking his luck that he can at least talk now.

"Why are here in the first place?"

"My friend and I had a fight at **The Valley of the End**."

"Why were you two fighting?" She gets a bit intrigued on that little detail.

"We had a disagreement on an ideal."

'_I wonder what that is all about.'_ The girl begins to think, but then corrects herself. _'That information isn't relevant right now.'_ She now decides to ask the most important questions. "Are you a Shinobi?"

"Yes." Naruto replies.

"What village are you from?"

"Konoha."

The girl then narrows her eye a bit. However, she is also confused because as far as she can tell he is telling the truth, but she knows for a fact that she doesn't recognize him at all. "Can you prove it? Where is your **Hitai-ate**?

Naruto worried a bit when he saw her eyes narrow, but when she asked the question he thought he was in the clear. "Sure it's right…here…" Naruto says but slows down, as he doesn't feel the **Hitai-ate** on his head where it is supposed to be. "No, no, no, no, NO, NO." Naruto says in absolute panic as he empties his front and back pockets to find nothing. "How did this…" his eyes widen in realization "It must have gotten destroyed during the fight…DAMNIT." Naruto shouts at the end and hits the ground getting a bit teary-eyed as the **Hitai-ate** Iruka-Sensei gave him was gone for good and now he can't the black-haired girl any proof of his affiliation.

The girl's eyes soften as she looks on as the boy in front of her was going through an emotional crisis. '_Under normal circumstances this would give me every reason to either kill him or take him to the __**Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force**__ for further questioning. But, his actions are completely honest. Maybe I should try to dig a bit deeper before I make any judgments.'_ The girl decides to give him another chance to speak more. "Hey Naruto." The girl says in a calm and kind voice that gets him to look at her again. "Lets talk a bit more. Is that alright?"

Naruto now looks more hopeful now. He calms down and whips the tears from his eyes and he says, "Yes." As he stands back

"There are some unconscious Iwa Ninja around here along with some corpses from both Iwa and Konoha. Do you know why that is?" The girl questions again.

"The corpses I have know idea they were like that when I got here, Except for one where the leader sacrificed one of his comrades to try and kill me. The rest are the result of them attacking me." Naruto still feels angry with that.

The girl is starting to get a clearer picture of what happened here. So it confirms to her that Naruto is a strong Shinobi if he was able to take on multiple Ninja's at once and that he values bonds with comrades. "Why did they attack you with the intent to kill?"

"They thought I was someone else. So they attacked me and I defended myself." Naruto replied.

"I see." The girl says, as she understands what is going on. The Iwa Ninjas made the mistake she almost did when she thought that Naruto was her old teammate.

"What is your plan now?" The girl asks.

"I planned to go back to Konoha to get some answers. But I guess I can't just walk through the gates can I." Naruto replies.

"Not alone you can't." The girl replies with a smirk, "But if you were escorted by a few Konoha Ninjas then it would be a different story."

Naruto then gets a surprised look. "Do you mean that you will help me?"

"You seem like a really genuine person so I will try to convince my comrades to help me escort you to the Hokage. How does that sound?"

Naruto could only smile, "That sounds great." But then he stops smiling for a moment "But there is village security involved. How do you plan to convince them?" Naruto asks with uncertainty.

"I have one idea, but can you tell me if you have any family at all?" The girl asks.

Naruto then gets a sad look in his eyes. "My parents have been dead for a long time now." Naruto replies.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The girl says. "But the reason I asked is because you look very similar to my old teammate."

That little bit of information made Naruto very interested. "Really, how so?" He asked.

"Honestly, you look nearly identical to him. Heck, if I didn't see your face then I would have though you were him." She replies.

"Seriously." This surprises Naruto.

"Yes. In fact it gave me the idea to say that you might be his long lost cousin or something." The girl said.

"I see. But is that really okay?" Naruto asks. "I mean pretending to be a long lost family member just seems wrong." Naruto voices his concerns about.

The Black-haired girl could only smile at his honesty. "You are a strange Shinobi you know that." She says as Naruto raises an eyebrow. "You are very expressive it's almost hard to believe you are one."

"Hey. Don't insult me." Naruto says.

The girl giggles a bit and says, "Sorry. I didn't mean it as an insult, It's just you kind of remind me of my best friend. She is very expressive to the point of having a verbal tic. But, she is a strong Kunoichi and I trust her a lot."

"She sounds like a great person I wonder if we will meet at some point." Naruto says.

"Probably in a few minutes. Do you still have a question?" She tells him.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" Naruto asked her.

"A few days ago near **The Valley of the End** sensors picked up a massive chakra signature like nothing we have ever seen before so me and my comrades were sent to evaluate the potential threat but nothing was there." She then notices Naruto looked a bit sheepish and rubbing the back of his head. "Do you know about it Naruto?" She asked.

"Actually the chakra signature you mentioned was most likely the result of me and my friend fighting." Naruto replies as the girl looks shocked.

"Are you serious?" The girl asks in disbelief in how strong Naruto might actually be.

"Yep." Was all Naruto could say.

'_If that is true then there is someone just as strong as Naruto who is unchecked.'_ She thinks worriedly. "Where is your friend now?" She asks in a bit of a worried tone.

Naruto notices her tone and says, "Don't worry about him. He isn't the type to pick fights for no reason."

"If you say so Naruto." She says in a calm tone feeling more at ease. "Alright time to get my comrades." She now turns away from Naruto heading toward a nearby tree and she begins to take something out of her pocket.

Then Naruto realizes something important he forgot to ask. "Wait a second what's your name?" Naruto asks as she turns her head towards him.

The wind begins to blow and it moves her hair moves with it and as a result Naruto sees something that he can't believe On the back of her dress is the symbol for Uchiha clan. "My name is Mikoto, Mikoto Uchiha."

Naruto could only stay in silence thinking that this is impossible. This girl Mikoto was a member of Sasuke's clan, which got massacred by Itachi and as a result of the war Sasuke was supposed to be the last Uchiha. So now the question still remains _'What the actually hell is going on?'_ Naruto thinks in his head and then he looks at the familiar three bladed kunai in Mikoto's hand, which surprises Naruto even further. _'Is that what I think it is.'_ He thinks as Mikoto stabs the kunai into the tree and then two people appear out of nowhere. Two people who he didn't think he would ever see again.

Mikoto then smiles and says, "Hello Minato and Kushina we need to talk about something important.

**End of Chapter.**

**What did you think? Was it good, bad in between?**

**Sorry if the fight wasn't the best it was my first attempt at a one vs. multiple opponents at once. **

**My goal for this chapter was to expose Naruto to an unfamiliar environment that will make him question what to do next as well as interact with Mikoto.**

**As for Mikoto's current clothes I found it on the web for something called Akua Uchiha. I don't own that design. I give all credit to the original creator; I am just a fan of the clothes. **

**Next Chapter: Return to Konoha New and Old.**


	3. Chapter 3: Return to Konoha New and Old

Chapter 3: Return to Konoha New and Old

**Author Note: Glad you all like the previous chapter. **

**Constructive criticism is welcomed. **

**Please leave a review and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ALL CANON CONTENT BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

"Speak" Characters Talking

'_Speak_' Characters Thinking

_Handsigns_

**"Speak" Bijū and Summon Animal Talking**

**'**_**Speak**_**' Bijū and Summon Animal Thinking**

**Jutsu or Certain Key Terms**

Lets start the story-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Forest **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With eyes widened Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. _'This should be impossible.'_ the one of the many things he is thinking about with this whole situation turning into a huge "WTF is going" on kind of trend of things that shouldn't be happening. The Bijū disappear, getting healed by a possible relative of Kabuto, the Ninja of the nations no longer being united and killing each other, being mistaken for his father on two occasions, and meeting Mikoto who just happened to be apart of the Uchiha clan that was supposed to have only have Sasuke as the last surviving member. NOW a whole new thing (or rather 2 things) just literally appeared out of nowhere, his parents that were supposed to be dead, his father Minato Namikaze and his mother Kushina Uzumaki.

Just like Naruto; Minato has blue eyes and spiky, blonde hair. Though Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His attire consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. However Naruto noticed that Minato was missing the Hokage haori.

Kushina was a fair-skinned young woman that has violet eyes, and waist-length red hair that is her hair tied up in a high ponytail with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha flak jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves. She also had a slender, but feminine build similar to his friend Ino.

However, Naruto noticed something different about his parents. They looked younger then they were supposed to. When Naruto meet them before in his seal they looked to be in their mid-twenties with Minato being 5 Ft 11 In and Kushina being 5 Ft 5 In. Now they both look like they same age as him with Minato being 5 Ft 6 In and Kushina being 5 Ft 2 In.

Originally Naruto thought this might have been some weird trick Orochimaru did while he and Sasuke were unconscious, but even if that were the case why would he do something like this, and why would he give his parents the wrong ages. So now that idea is no longer good he began to think on what is actually going on. His ideas included Genjutsu, a dream, or that he is actually dead. But all of those ideas don't fit at all. Then something just clicked with him, _'Is it possible…'_ a new possibility that didn't occur before now made itself known,_ 'that somehow our combined Jutsus have thrown us into the past?!'_ As ridiculous as it sounds it is the only idea that makes any actual sense.

With this new information Naruto wonders what he should do. Sure going back to Konoha is a good start but after that he honestly isn't sure what to do after that. Overall Naruto is feeling very overwhelmed and it is taking everything he has to not hug his parents now to avoid making things awkward. Speaking of which it looks like Mikoto has finished catching up Minato and Kushina on the situation and the idea that he is Minato's long lost cousin.

"So that's the story of how I found your long lost cousin Minato." Mikoto finished telling both Minato and Kushina as they only look on in shock on what they have just heard.

"You don't say." Says Kushina as she gets a second look at Naruto and she can clearly see the similarities between Naruto and Minato. She turns to Minato and smiles at him, "This is great Minato, you have another family member Dattebane!" She says excitedly as she is so happy for Minato that her verbal tic came out.

"Yeah it is." Says Minato. He is happy to hear that he has a relative, but he is still in a bit of a shock to learning this. "I think we should introduce ourselves now." Minato says as both he and Kushina walk towards Naruto and stop about two or 3 feet away from him. "Hello, my name is Minato Namikaze and from what Mikoto has told me you are most likely my cousin." Minato says as he extends his hand. "It's nice to meet you." He says with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Minato, I'm Naruto." He says as he extends his hand to accept the handshake with Minato. Then Kushina comes in and grabs both their hands in the handshake.

"And I'm Kushina Uzumaki, Minato's girlfriend Dattebane! It's nice to meet you Naruto Namikaze." Kushina says adding Minato's last name to Naruto as she figures since they are related why not.

"Its nice to meet you too Kushina." Naruto says as naturally as he can. Then Kushina lets go of their hands. "So what's next Minato, Mikoto?" Kushina asks her comrades.

"Well if Mikoto's information is correct then the mission is done now and best thing to do is to head back to the village." Minato says in a professional voice as he is in mission mode.

"I agree lets head back it's starting to get late." Mikoto says as see looks up to see the position of the sun looking to be about 5:00 PM.

"Always confidant with those eyes of yours Mikoto." Kushina says in a bit of a deadpanned voice knowing that Mikoto likes to show off sometimes.

Mikoto smirks as she quickly activated her Sharingan (which confirms to Naruto that Mikoto really is a member of the Uchiha clan). "Of course I have the best vision between the three of us after all." Mikoto says in a teasing matter to her best female friend as she deactivated her Sharingan.

"Take it easy you two." Minato says as he gets between them, as they sometimes like to get into spats. "You can always do this in the village."

"Okay/Okay." Mikoto and Kushina both say.

"Good." Minato says as he looks towards Kushina, Mikoto, and Naruto. "Now, everyone grab on." Minato tells the group. Kushina grabs his left arm and hand; Mikoto grabs Minato's hand, while Naruto looks confused. "What are you waiting for Naruto?" Minato asks.

"He obviously doesn't understand what you mean Minato." Mikoto berates her old teammate before looking back at Naruto. "Naruto if you grab on to Minato's shoulder his Jutsu will take us to the village gates in an instant." Mikoto informs Naruto of Minato's intentions.

"Okay, thanks for telling me." Naruto says. Though he already knew how his father's **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)** worked as he had seen it used by both Minato and the Second Hokage plenty of times. But he had to pretend to be oblivious so he doesn't look suspicious. Now he grabs onto Minato's shoulder and they all teleport out of the area.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Konoha **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the village in an instant was defiantly a blessing for Naruto as it saved a lot of time he would have wasted traveling through the forest.

"We are here." Says Minato as everybody let go of him. "I am going to clear everything with the guards. Please wait a bit." He tells the group as he goes to talk to the guards.

"Welcome back to Konoha Naruto." Mikoto says to him. "So what do you think?"

"It looks great." Naruto says and it truly did look great to him. Through the gates he see the village was repaired or to be more accurate what it was in the condition before Obito took control of Kurama and made him rampage on the day he was born. However, the biggest difference he could see right now is the **Hokage Rock**, which has the faces of the first Hokage to the current Hokage. Except this time it only has three faces on it the First, Second and Third Hokages, which further reminds him of his situation. _'I really am in the past aren't I.'_ Naruto thinks sadly realizing that all his friends aside from Sasuke are gone and have been basically unborn. He then turns to see Minato come back to them.

"Alright, everything seems to be in order." Minato says to the group. "Now we need to give our report to the Hokage. Needless to say you should probably come along with us Naruto." Minato continues saying.

"Right/Right/Right." Naruto, Mikoto, and Kushina replied. As they travel to the Hokage's office Naruto looks at his surroundings to his surprise and relief he currently doesn't see anything different of the past Konoha compared to the Konoha he remembers from his childhood. _'At least I am familiar with the area. So that's one less thing to worry about.'_ Naruto thinks as they made it the iconic Hokage's Tower that has the Kanji for fire on it. The group goes inside they get past the check desk and goes up a flight of stairs leading to the door that opens to the Hokage's office.

Once inside Naruto sees another person he didn't think he would see again, the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. The person who was basically his grandfather figure when he was younger and doing so much for him like giving him an apartment to stay in. However, just like his parents the Third Hokage was also much younger, but unlike his parents who didn't change all that much the Third Hokage almost looked like a completely different person. The Hokage he remembered was an old man in his late 60's almost going on 70 if his memory was accurate. This version of the Third Hokage was a younger but still old adult that looked to be in his late 40's. He was tan-skinned and had spiked dark brown hair, a small goatee, and he had a two lines running vertically under the outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face as he aged until they reached his cheeks.

To Naruto though the thing that was most different about the Third Hokage was the look in his eyes. The eyes he remembered were kinder and more understanding. These eyes were sharper, and more judgmental. This makes sense to Naruto as once he accepted he was in the past he guessed he was somewhere during the era of the Third Shinobi World War. So it's only natural that the Third Hokage would be more on guard, but that didn't make Naruto feel any more comfortable in this situation.

"Welcome back Minato, Kushina, and Mikoto." The Third Hokage began to say. "How did the mission go and who is this young man who looks like Minato?" He asked the three Ninja under his command and they each gave him a report from getting to the forest to meeting Naruto and introducing him as Minato's long lost cousin. "I see." Said the Hokage as he looks towards Naruto giving him his full attention "So you are Minato's cousin Naruto Namikaze correct?"

"Yes I believe I am." Naruto replies knowing he has to answer each question with care as if he messes up even once in this questioning it's all over for him. He is being judged.

"Mikoto mentioned you took down a squad of Iwa Shinobi before she got there is that correct?"

"That is correct."

"That tells me you have been trained to be a Shinobi. Who taught you?"

"My guardian who was a Shinobi taught me almost everything I know before he died in a battle." Naruto says with a sad look remembering Jiraiya's death.

"I see." The Hokage began. "So what do you plan to do here? While you do look to have the credentials to be Minato's cousin it seems suspicious that you would suddenly appear now out of nowhere and as a Shinobi no less."

"Honestly I'm not too sure yet." Naruto replies. "I was honestly hoping to stay in the village and get closer to a member of my family." For Naruto this is true, while he did complete his original goal of wanting to get some answers by returning to Konoha there was this part of him that still wanted to be near his family he didn't get the chance to meet until recently.

"I understand the situation." Hiruzen began. "However, even if you are Minato's cousin as the Hokage I can't simply allow an unknown Shinobi to stay in the village without supervision."

"So what are you suggesting then Hokage-sama?" Naruto asks as respectfully as possible.

"You will become an official Shinobi for Konoha under my command and protect this village with your life on the line; you will have Minato, Kushina, and/or Mikoto looking over you for the duration of your stay as well as on missions; you must also abide by the laws of this village and should you give us any reason that you are an enemy spy then you will be punished accordingly. These are the terms I am giving you. Are these terms acceptable to you."

Naruto thinks for a second and replies, "I believe that these terms are acceptable."

Hiruzen looks over to Minato, Mikoto and Kushina. "Do you three accept this assignment?" He asks them.

"Yes/Yes/Yes." Said the three Ninjas.

"Alright." Hiruzen started to say. "However, despite you being able to defeat Iwa Shinobis we still need a solid grasp on your skill level to effectively rank you. So you will be you will be given a sparing opponent between tomorrow and the next day that will be observed."

"I understand." Naruto replies.

"Very well, you are all dismissed." Hiruzen says as the group of four leaves his office. "Naruto Namikaze…I wonder what you will show us."

As the group exits the Hokage Tower they notice the sun has begun to set and it is now an orange color. Naruto finds a bench to sit down on and grabs his chest letting out a couple of deep breaths. While the others look at him in worried.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Kushina asks in a worried tone.

"I'm not sure, I felt as if I was in the middle of a fire and I just barley made it out." Naruto says in a voice that is short of breath and trying to calm his nerves.

"It makes sense." Says Minato. "We are in the middle of a war so most of the time unknown elements are treated as potentially dangerous threats to the village."

"Great so I basically have a target on my back." Naruto says in an annoyed voice.

"Well I think that you handled that well Naruto." Mikoto says to Naruto in a kind voice. "You said everything you could, so now you relax. You have still have tomorrow or the next day to get ready.

"Okay." Naruto says in a calmer voice now. "So what's next?" He asks his group of observers. Just as they were about to say something the group hears a rumbling sound coming from each of them. They blush and then laugh it off.

"I guess that settles it." Minato says. "We should get some dinner." Before Minato can say anything else Kushina interrupts him.

"I know a place we can go Dattebane!" Kushina says in excitement as she rushes ahead of the others. "Come on you guys." Kushina calls out to them.

They all can only smile as Kushina's energetic side and they follow her around the village. While Kushina was leading the way Naruto was getting a sense of nostalgia feeling that this road is familiar to him somehow but is unsure at the moment until his nose twitched and smelled a familiar aroma. _'Wait is she taking us to that place?'_ Naruto thinks and they almost arrive at **Ramen Ichiraku** the ramen bar looking just as he remembered it in his childhood.

"That is **Ramen Ichiraku** the best ramen shop in Konoha Dattebane!" Says Kushina glad to eat at her favorite restaurant.

"Of course you would want to go there you Ramen addict." Mikoto says with a smirk and a teasing tone.

Kushina gives a light glare to her best friend. "Don't dis the ramen. You make it sound like having it is a bad thing." She tells her friend.

"I never said that it was bad Kushina." Mikoto tells her. "But you go here multiple times almost everyday when you are not on missions. It's not good for you to have so much ramen so frequently." Mikoto tells her. "At this rate you will still stay the same height." Mikoto teases Kushina again.

Kushina face goes red as her hair starts to stand up "Why you…" She was about to say something but she got interrupted.

"Alright girls lets calm down now. Were here to eat dinner not here to cause a scene." Minato says as the mediator between him, Kushina, and Mikoto. The girls calmed down and said "okay". Minato then turns to Naruto, "Sorry about this Naruto. You are a guest and we didn't even ask what you wanted to eat. I hope you don't mind ramen." After hearing this Kushina got a bit of a guilty look realizing she was unintentionally forcing her tastes on a newcomer.

"It's fine. Ramen is one of my favorite things to eat." Naruto says to assure them, plus he didn't like his mom looking guilty like that. So with that they enter the ramen bar he see two people one of them being a younger looking Teuchi possibly in his mid-twenties wearing his typical cooking appearance. However, he is confused about the other person who is a female; she is a slender girl with long, dark brown hair in a side ponytail and large black eyes, plus fair skin. She wears a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top, She kind of looks like Ayame but a bit older.

"Ah, Minato and Kushina welcome back." Says Teuchi.

"Oh, Mikoto it's been awhile." Says the unknown female.

Teuchi then looks at Naruto in surprise. "I didn't know you had a brother Minato."

"Cousin actually his name is Naruto." Minato says to Teuchi and then turns to Naruto. "Naruto this Teuchi the owner of this establishment and his wife Hiromi."

"Nice to meet you. Also interesting name you have there." Says Teuchi looking at Naruto.

"It's nice to meet Naruto." Says the now identified Hiromi.

"It's nice to meet you two as well." Naruto says to the couple. _'So that's Ayame's mom and Teuchi's wife. I wonder why I never meet her when I was younger.'_ Naruto thinks to himself for a moment.

"So, what can I get for you four tonight?" Teuchi asks the four customers.

"I will have Shio (_Salt_) Ramen." Says Kushina.

"I will have Shōyu (_Soy Sauce_) Ramen." Says Minato.

"I will have Miso Ramen." Says Mikoto.

"I will have Miso Ramen." Says Naruto.

Once the four order they decide to have some small talk. "So how long have you three been teammates for? Naruto asks the group. Kushina pouts a bit while Mikoto giggles and Minato rubs the back of his head. Naruto can only raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"I think you have misunderstanding." Mikoto begins to tell Naruto. "Between the three of us only Minato and I were teammates. Kushina was on another squad."

"You got lucky with the team assignments." Kushina says still pouting.

"For members of different teams you seem to work well together." Naruto says.

"That's because we have been friends since our time at the Academy." Minato begins to say. "We have trained together a lot so we know our strengths and weaknesses. I would trust them with my life anytime." Minato finishes with a smile.

This causes the girls of the group to smile as Kushina. This causes Naruto to ask more. "What were your other teammates and Senseis like?" Naruto had to ask, but then they all get a bit silent. "Did I say something wrong? Naruto asks in worry.

"War has done a lot of damage to the people we care about." Mikoto begins to say in a sad tone. "Minato and I had a third teammate, His name was Kohta Akimichi. He was a good friend of ours and even became Chūnin together. But during a mission he was assigned to he meet the wrong opponent and died as a result."

"Mikoto and I were on other missions when this happened so we couldn't arrive to help him." Minato cuts in. "That's one of the reason I created my version of the **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)**, so that I would always be able to act to same my comrades." Minato says.

This is something Naruto was surprised about. But then again the first time he meet his father was when he was in the battle against Pain/Nagato when he reached the eighth tail and was on the verge of releasing the hate-filled Kurama, while the second time was during the battle between the Allied Shinobi Forces against Madara, Obito, and the Jūbi. While he understood the kind of person his father was Naruto didn't actually know Minato or his struggles in life before becoming the forth Hokage. So this was a real eye opener for him. He then turns to Kushina and she notices.

"As for me my teammates are still around, but my Sensei on the other hand has been out of commission for a long time." Kushina says.

"What do you mean by out of commission?" Naruto asks.

"My Sensei is still alive and she was a great Kunoichi, but she has been removed from active duty for a long."

"What happened to her?" Naruto asks.

"It happened during the Second Shinobi World War. She lost someone important and as a result she developed hemophobia or a fear of blood." Kushina tells him.

To Naruto however, this sounds very familiar as he remembers Tsunade also having that problem as well. _'Wait a second. Is it possible that mom's Sensei was…'_ Naruto though as the ramen was finally delivered.

"Finally time to eat." Kushina says as all four people say "Itadakimasu" as they begin eating. Naruto enjoys the ramen as usual bringing forth some nostalgia, as it has been a long time since he had his favorite ramen. But slows down after looking at Minato and Kushina smiling at each other. Eating dinner with his parents next to him like this feels very surreal and it makes him imagine what could have been if his parents lived after Obito took control of Kurama and forced him to attack the village. He could clearly see a younger version of himself with his parents eating at Ichiraku and the thought of this makes his eyes water a bit. The other three notice this.

"Hey Naruto are you okay? You look like your starting to cry." Mikoto asks Naruto.

"Is the ramen not to your liking?" Kushina also asks.

"You can tell us if anything is wrong." Minato says to Naruto.

"I'm okay." Naruto replies as he is rubbing his eyes. "The ramen is great too. It's just that…eating dinner with a relative is something that I haven't experienced before. It's a real adjustment for me."

Minato then puts his right hand on Naruto's left shoulder as he begins to speak. "I know this isn't easy for you. Heck I'm still adjusting myself. But don't we will both get used to it in no time." Minato says to Naruto as he removes his hand.

Naruto can only nod and smile and replies. "Thanks Minato I needed that." Before everyone went back to their ramen. Minato and Mikoto had two bowls of Ramen while Naruto and Kushina hand 4 bowls of Ramen.

"Wow, never thought I would meet someone who shares the same appetite for ramen as Kushina." Mikoto says.

Minato just laughs as he goes through his wallet for money. But Teuchi and Hiromi said that since it was a special occasion the meal is on them. So the four Shinobi/Kunoichi said their thanks and leave the ramen bar and notice it was dark out.

"Well that was a good meal. Well I better be getting back home now. I will see you all tomorrow." Mikoto says before she disappears with a **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)**.

"Well it's time head back and show your new home Naruto." Minato says with a smile. While Naruto can only grin as it feels like the fantasy deep in his mind is becoming reality and the group walks to the home of Minato and Kushina.

However, Naruto had on last thought. _'I hope Sasuke is alright and figures out we are in the past.'_

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**With Sasuke**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Naruto got all of his answers Sasuke spent the whole day trying to find Orochimaru's base, but he was getting nowhere in his search. He is getting hungry and frustrated. "Damnit!" Sasuke yells after hitting a tree, "I have been searching for a whole day where the hell is that base?" Sasuke questions himself. Unfortunately for the Uchiha the base he is looking for doesn't exist yet, not that he would know that at this time. "Screw this I'm getting dinner." Sasuke says as he travel through the Land of Sound not knowing it's called the Land of Rice Fields and eventually finds a pub. He was lucky he was able to order omusubi with okaka and tomatoes, but he still has no clue on what is going on with this situation as he should have been recognizable to these people since he was with Orochimaru.

He finished his dinner and paid for it getting ready to head out until he heard it. Some random guys were talking about how they wanted the Third Shinobi World War to end. To Sasuke he thought this guy was crazy but then he thinks about it. _'If what that guy said was true then it makes sense that Orochimaru's base isn't here yet. Holy hell me and Naruto are in the past I have to speed things up to make sure neither Naruto or myself do anything crazy.'_ Sasuke thinks as he moves forward not realizing things are already starting to change.

**End of Chapter.**

**What did you think? Was it good, bad in between?**

**My goal for this chapter was to show the personality types of some of the characters as during the timeline of the Third War as well as introduce a new character.**

**Next Chapter: Naruto's Fight, Proving Worth**


	4. Chapter 4: Naruto's Fight, Proving Worth

Chapter 4: Naruto's Fight, Proving Worth

**Author Note: Glad you all like chapters 2 and 3. Sorry that this chapter took so long, I'm taking online college classes and that consumed my time as well as finding compatible material also took some time. **

**There were a few reviews that I would like to address.**

**Time Parad0x: First of all thanks for your feedback on potential flaws of the last 2 chapters, but this is what I have to say about them-**

**1\. Mikoto finds Naruto on a battlefield with dead Konoha Shinobi and takes his words for it during wartime: To be fair she originally thought that Naruto was Minato at first and I feel she acted accordingly due to Naruto not being hostile. I also wanted to show that she is a good at judging a person's character. Plus I wanted to take a unique approach rather then Naruto and Sasuke waking up in a Konoha hospital.**

**2\. How Naruto seemed genuine and as a result meeting Minato (S-Class Ninja) and Kushina (Jinchūriki): Once again I was thinking in terms of Mikoto being a good judge in character, plus Mikoto having her current teammates around would have been better in the long run and Minato's Jutsu was meant to used like that so it couldn't be helped as the Mission was essentially over after Naruto and Mikoto talked. I also wanted to establish that Naruto realizing he is in the past as I figure that is important. As for Kushina: For all Mikoto knows Naruto doesn't know Kushina is a Jinchūriki. So it is based on assumed knowledge.**

**3\. The cover story: Looking back on chapter 2 I may have missed out on some inner dialogue for Mikoto to justify this as I wanted to have Naruto's role as Minato's long lost cousin set. If I didn't properly convey this then it is my mistake as a writer for my first story and I hope that this chapter will help make it right.**

**4\. As for lying to the Hokage = High Treason: Yes I am aware of that. However, I wanted to show that isn't really a lie it's just not the total truth. I believe these partial truths are very important aspect to the story. Until the truth is revealed.**

**Parad0x once again thanks for your criticism I hope you will stick around to read this story because things are just going to get better here and as a first time writer this kind of feedback is a good thing.**

**Arashi Uzukaze: I am aware of this. However, I was doing partial truths and his mostly shock to meeting his parents again as a basis for the emotions covering up the lie.**

**Guest: You say my writing needs work and as a first time writer I would agree with you. BUT, based on what you said about chapter 3 about Naruto knowing Mikoto's name I can tell that you didn't read chapter 2 and having Naruto having some knowledge of the timeline is based on a realization. I know Naruto isn't the smartest person and that he is usually overactive, but I think Naruto at least has the common sense to make some guesses after the meeting his younger parents. I mean in his battle against Obito as the Jūbi Jinchūriki Naruto was able to figure out that Sage Jutsu worked against him through Gamakichi's actions, so I thought it was reasonable. As for Sasuke I wanted to try and give him a bit more personality and that was before he realized he was in the past, which I believe is quite important. Also Sasuke during his revenge phase he always knew what he wanted to do and had a clear path to do it, however, in the past Sasuke has to deal with unknowns which is I thought might stress him out like in chapter 1. Thanks for trying, but check your facts and read previous chapters first before you review. Hope you like this chapter better.**

**Blank book 8: Glad you like the story so far. You mentioned plot holes. Thanks for the input but next time can you be more specific? Just saying I have plot holes won't help me improve the story. Anyway I hope this chapter will clear things up. **

**ChangeMe4574: Thanks for the advice on how to improve the flow of my story. As for detailed descriptions, I am a detail-oriented person so I like things as specific as I can. I can try better this time, but I can't make any promises. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed. **

**Please leave a review and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ALL CANON CONTENT BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

"Speak" Characters Talking

'_Speak_' Characters Thinking

_Handsigns_

**"Speak" Bijū and Summon Animal Talking**

**'**_**Speak**_**' Bijū and Summon Animal Thinking**

**Jutsu or Certain Key Terms**

Lets start the story-

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mikoto's House **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a new day and we start in the Uchiha district, which is on the outskirts of Konoha we see Mikoto Uchiha starting to wake up. She sits up and stretches while wearing a black nightgown. She gets out of bed and begins to talk out loud. "Who would have guessed that mission would have such an outcome." She says as she remembers what happened that lead to her discovery of Minato's cousin Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Flashback **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Appearing in their Shinobi clothes Mikoto, Minato, and Kushina appear in front of Hiruzen as he tells them the details of a mission. "Earlier today there was a large flash of light appearing around the area of **The Valley of the End** and our sensors believe that was the result of an unknown Jutsu that requires an enormous amount of chakra. The mission you three are assigned is the head over to **The Valley of the End**, find out the potential damage it can cause, and if possible find out the caster of that Jutsu." Says Hiruzen.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The 3 Konoha Shinobi reply back to their superior. Then using Minato's Jutsu they all teleported to the village gate and quickly head to **The Valley of the End**. Three days later the three Konoha Shinobi arrive in the forest of the area of their objective and shortly afterwards arrive at their destination, the historic battleground of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. At Minato's signal they all stop to see the damage done to the valley; they see multiple craters from the ground and walls, the statues off Hashirama and Madara having cracks all over them, and taking a quick look above them they see further damages.

"Just what kind of Jutsu could cause this much damage?" Kushina asks out loud.

"I'm not sure if this was done by a Jutsu alone." Minato talks out loud.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asks Minato.

"I believe a fight happened also occurred here." Minato clarifies to Kushina. The two Shinobi notice Mikoto just looking at the valley not saying anything.

Kushina shakes Mikoto's shoulder for a moment, "Mikoto are you feeling okay? Kushina asks her best friend.

That makes Mikoto snap out of it. "Yeah, I'm fine Kushina. Just thinking is all." Mikoto replies to her best friend.

"What are you thinking about?" Minato asks his long time teammate.

Mikoto then looks at the statue of Madara with a downcast look. "It's hard to believe the actions of someone, could lead others to develop a negative view of a clan overall. It just sad to think about." Mikoto replies.

Minato and Kushina get a sad understanding look. They know that the Uchiha clan's reputation hasn't been great with distrust between them and the village deepening little by little. It didn't help that a majority of the clan aren't exactly active in helping Konoha through the war efforts mostly sticking their duties as members of the **Konoha Military Police Force** and the village distancing the Uchiha from taking part in the actual governing of Konoha due to the police force requiring them to be neutral parties. People like Mikoto and Fugaku were rare in the Uchiha clan due to them being active and semi-active in the war. Before Minato and Kushina can think further Mikoto gets their attention.

"Hey, look over there." Mikoto tells her friends as she points to an area of trees. The three Shinobi look over and see three footprints going in separate directions in a "Y"-like shape.

"So what should we do Minato?" Kushina asks.

"These tracks still look fresh and one leads back the direction of the village. So we should split up, take a different direction, and meet back at this spot." Minato tells them as he stabs a kunai in the ground. "Other then that use the kunai I gave to you two if something comes up."

"I volunteer to back track while you two take the other directions." Mikoto tells Minato and Kushina.

"Okay then its decided." Kushina says with a smirk knowing that Mikoto is strong enough to hold her own.

"Just be careful." Minato tells his long time friend and teammate.

"I should be telling you two that." Mikoto replies as the group splits up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**With Minato**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minato quickly travels through the forest but stops after awhile due to no longer seeing any footprints.

"If I go any further I will be approaching **Ta no Kuni (Land of Rice Fields)** and would be too far way to use the **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)**." While his Jutsu can transport him to any place with a marker size and distance are also factors of chakra usage. Knowing the Kushina and Mikoto they would utilize his Jutsu for a quick travel back to the village like in they have done in the past. So he backtracks to the spot where he sees Kushina at the assigned spot. "Did you find anything Kushina?" Minato asks her.

"I lost the trail." Kushina says shaking her head. "If I had keep going I would have on my way to **Yu no Kuni (Land of Hot Water)**."

"So we both came up empty handed." Minato was about to say more when he feels a pull on his Chakra. "It seems Mikoto has found something." Minato says to Kushina.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kushina says grabbing onto Minato to teleport to Mikoto's location unaware of what will happen next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**With Mikoto **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shortly after splitting up from her friends Mikoto follows the tracks back that lead to the direction of the village. _'I hope I can catch up in time. It would be bad if that Jutsu caster went to the village.'_ Mikoto thinks in a bit of worry. _'But a large scale Jutsu like that must use a lot of chakra so I should have an advantage if the caster hasn't recovered yet.'_ Mikoto thinks of her odds of success hoping things will be in her favor when she encounters the potentially dangerous foe.

Just then she gets a scent of blood in the air and goes to investigate. She encounters a bunch of corpses of both Konoha and Iwa Shinobi. She then hears screaming and moves to get to the location. She finds seven Iwa Shinobi on the ground unmoving and unresponsive, so she takes out her sword and stabs them each in the head to make sure they were dead. Mikoto could only sigh afterwards. "Just another day of war." She is honestly getting sick of this and can only wonder when it will end. She then hears a crashing sound and rushes towards it wondering what that could be.

She gets to view the scene of 3 individuals. Two Iwa Shinobi; one clearly dead and the other might be dead. The third individual has very recognizable spiky blond hair. _'I guess Minato marked this location as well. Quick and effective work as usual.'_ Mikoto thinks as she gets down from the tree she was standing on and lets her presence be known. "Looks like I finally caught up to you. Your as fast as ever Mi…" She pauses what she says as she gets takes a second look at the person in front of her. While the young man in front of her looks practically identical to her old teammate there were a few differences; he was shorter, his face was a bit rounder, and his cheeks had whisker marks. Not to mention his outfit is also different. Her eyes harden as she gets into a battle stance and her right hand grabs the handle of her katana. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Now, somewhat panicked the blond slowly raises both his hands up to show that he is not hostile. "Take it easy, I don't want to fight. Please lets just talk for a few minutes I want answers just as much as you do." He says in a somewhat pleading voice.

Mikoto looks at the blonde male and can tell that he at the very least is not hostile. She then removes her hand from her katana gets out of her battle stance. "Okay, lets talk." She says with a stern kind voice signaling that while she doesn't trust him she will at least hear him out. "For starters what is your name?"

"Naruto." He replies to the girl thanking his luck that he can at least talk now.

"Why are here in the first place?"

"My friend and I had a fight at **The Valley of the End**."

"Why were you two fighting?" She gets a bit intrigued on that little detail.

"We had a disagreement on an ideal."

'_I wonder what that is all about.'_ The girl begins to think, but then corrects herself. _'That information isn't relevant right now.'_ She now decides to ask the most important questions. "Are you a Shinobi?"

"Yes." Naruto replies.

"What village are you from?"

"Konoha."

The girl then narrows her eye a bit. However, she is also confused because as far as she can tell he is telling the truth, but she knows for a fact that she doesn't recognize him at all. "Can you prove it? Where is your **Hitai-ate**?

Naruto shows a bit of worry at first but quickly calms. "Sure it's right…here…" Naruto says in a slow tone as he touches his forehead as he starts to panic. "No, no, no, no, NO, NO." Naruto says in absolute panic as he empties his front and back pockets to find nothing. "How did this…" his eyes widen in realization "It must have gotten destroyed during the fight…DAMNIT." Naruto shouts at the end and hits the ground getting a bit teary-eyed.

Mikoto's eyes soften as she looks on as the boy in front of her was going through an emotional crisis. '_Under normal circumstances this would give me every reason to either kill him or take him to the __**Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force**__ for further questioning. But, his actions are completely honest. Maybe I should try to dig a bit deeper before I make any judgments.'_ she decides to give him another chance to speak more. "Hey Naruto." Talks using a gentle approach thinking that might be the best course of action. "Lets talk a bit more. Is that alright?"

Naruto now looks more hopeful now. He calms down and whips the tears from his eyes and he says, "yes" as he stands back up.

"There are some unconscious Iwa Ninja around here along with some corpses from both Iwa and Konoha. Do you know why that is?" Mikoto questions him again.

"The corpses I have know idea they were like that when I got here, Except for one where the leader sacrificed one of his comrades to try and kill me. The rest are the result of them attacking me." Naruto still feels angry with that.

Mikoto is starting to get a clearer picture of what happened here. So it confirms to her that Naruto is a strong Shinobi if he was able to take on multiple Ninja's at once and that he values bonds with comrades. "Why did they attack you with the intent to kill?"

"They thought I was someone else. So they attacked me and I defended myself." Naruto replied.

"I see." Mikoto says aloud understanding everything now. _'So that's what happened. The Iwa Shinobi must have confused him for Minato like I almost did.'_ Mikoto thinks and decides to figure out the best course of action. "What is your plan now?" she asks Naruto.

"I planned to go back to Konoha to get some answers. But I guess I can't just walk through the gates can I." Naruto replies.

"Not alone you can't." The girl replies with a smirk, "But if you were escorted by a few Konoha Ninjas then it would be a different story."

Naruto then gets a surprised look. "Do you mean that you will help me?"

"You seem like a really genuine person so I will try to convince my comrades to help me escort you to the Hokage. How does that sound?"

Naruto could only smile, "That sounds great." But then he stops smiling for a moment "But there is village security involved. How do you plan to convince them?" Naruto asks with uncertainty.

"_He does bring up a valid point. How can I help him?'_ Mikoto thinks of something she looks at him again _'Him looking like Minato might not…'_ and thoughts come to a stop as a realization dawns upon her. _'Is it possible that Naruto might be related to Minato in some way? It can't just be a coincidence.'_ With that thought in mind everything starts to fit together in her mind as she tells Naruto her plan. "I have one idea, but can you tell me if you have any family at all?" She asks.

Naruto then gets a sad look in his eyes. "My parents have been dead for a long time now." he replies.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she says. "But the reason I asked is because you look very similar to my old teammate."

That little bit of information made Naruto very interested. "Really, how so?" He asked.

"Honestly, you look nearly identical to him. Heck, if I didn't see your face then I would have though you were him." She replies.

"Seriously." This surprises Naruto.

"Yes. In fact it gave me the idea to say that you might be his long lost cousin or something." Mikoto says.

"I see. But is that really okay?" Naruto asks. "I mean pretending to be a long lost family member just seems wrong." Naruto voices his concerns about.

Mikoto could only smile at his honesty. "You are a strange Shinobi you know that." She says as Naruto raises an eyebrow. "You are very expressive it's almost hard to believe you are one."

"Hey. Don't insult me." Naruto says.

She giggles a bit and says, "Sorry. I didn't mean it as an insult, It's just you kind of remind me of my best friend. She is very expressive to the point of having a verbal tic. But, she is a strong Kunoichi and I trust her a lot."

"She sounds like a great person I wonder if we will meet at some point." Naruto says.

"Probably in a few minutes. Do you still have a question?" She tells him.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" Naruto asked her.

"A few days ago near **The Valley of the End** sensors picked up a massive chakra signature like nothing we have ever seen before so me and my comrades were sent to evaluate the potential threat but nothing was there." She then notices Naruto looked a bit sheepish and rubbing the back of his head. "Do you know about it Naruto?" She asked.

"Actually the chakra signature you mentioned was most likely the result of me and my friend fighting." Naruto replies as the girl looks shocked.

"Are you serious?" Mikoto asks in disbelief in how strong Naruto might actually be.

"Yep." Was all Naruto could say.

'_If that is true then there is someone just as strong as Naruto who is unchecked.'_ She thinks worriedly. "Where is your friend now?" She asks in a bit of a worried tone.

Naruto notices her tone and says, "Don't worry about him. He isn't the type to pick fights for no reason."

"If you say so Naruto." She says in a calm tone feeling more at ease. "Alright time to get my comrades." She now turns away from Naruto heading toward a nearby tree and she begins to take something out of her pocket.

Then Naruto realizes something important he forgot to ask. "Wait a second what's your name?" Naruto asks as she turns her head towards him.

The wind begins to blow and it moves her hair moved with it. "My name is Mikoto, Mikoto Uchiha." She introduces herself as she stabs the tree to call on Minato and Kushina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Flashback End**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It was a risk, but it worked out in the end. After all, its not everyday you meet a lost family member. " Mikoto could only smile remembering the mission. Her introducing Naruto to Minato was a final test to gauge his reaction and tell if he was faking his emotions before. If Naruto had reacted in a more confident way thinking that Minato was his relative then she would have know he was faking, but his shocked reaction to looking at Minato and freezing like he had seen a ghost proved to her that they just might be relatives. You can't fake that kind of reaction. "I should get ready to see those three are doing." Mikoto then changes to her Shinobi outfit and goes downstairs to see that breakfast is ready.

"Good morning Mikoto." Two voices said together.

"Good morning mom. Good morning dad." Mikoto says to her parents.

Mikoto's mom is a 37-year-old woman with fair skin and is 5 Feet 5 Inches. She has long wavy black hair with cropped bangs and her right eye is black. She wears a purple blouse with the Uchiha crest on the back, a dark red skirt, and blue Shinobi sandals. She also wore bandages around the area of her left eye. This is Naori Uchiha.

Mikoto's dad is a 37-year-old man with fair skin and is 5 Feet 10 Inches. He has grey chin-length hair and black eyes. He wears a black kimono with the Uchiha crest on the back and grey pants. This is Naka Uchiha.

Both of Mikoto's parents were semi-active Shinobi due to a combination of her mom "losing" her left eye, both wanting to leave the battlefield for a while, and raising her. After she got on her team her dad would sometimes go out in missions while her mom goes with her dad on occasions she mostly stays home considering her condition.

So the family of three ate breakfast. "So what do you plan on doing today Mikoto?" Naori asks her daughter.

"Well I have to go see Minato and Kushina about Naruto since we are assigned to look after him." Mikoto replies.

"Minato's lost relative right?" Naka asks Mikoto. "Who would have guessed that happening on your mission?"

"I'm quite shocked myself." Mikoto replies. "If it all goes well Minato will have a family member in the village again and we will have another ally in the village."

"I hope so." Naka says.

"Well I've got to get going." Mikoto tells her parents after finishing breakfast. "See you later." Mikoto says as she leaves her house to head over to Minato's and Kushina's place.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Naruto's Mindscape**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

In his mind Naruto meets with Kurama who still has his eyes closed in the same position as last time. Naruto thinks that now is the right time to tell Kurama the situation if he isn't already aware of what is going on.

"Hey Kurama are you asleep but able to talk or awake?" Naruto asks his friend.

"**I'm able to talk now."** Kurama replies. **"Have you found anything useful about the situation we are in?"** Kurama asks his container, as he is currently unable to passively see what Naruto sees at the moment.

"Yeah I have and you won't believe what just happened."

"**Okay, what is happening now?" **

"Apparently the Jutsus Sasuke and I used were so strong that we got sent back into the past." Naruto tells Kurama.

"**Are you kidding me?" **Kurama asks in almost disbelief, as he wasn't sure if Naruto was messing with him or not.

"No, I'm serious." Naruto replied. "I am literally in the past with a younger mom and dad, a younger third Hokage, and am in the Third Shinobi War."

"**Holy shit your serious."** Kurama says in a bit of worry. **"SHIT."**

"What's wrong now?" Naruto asks.

"**Do you realize the gravity of the situation we are in right now?"** Kurama asks with Naruto shaking his head. **"Listen good you idiot."** Kurama says ignoring Naruto's "Hey" comment. **"I will explain this as simply as I can. The present is the result of events that have happened in the past. For example, when Obito took control of me and as a result I got sealed into you those events lead you to be alone. But because of those events it caused you to obtain a certain perspective of the world and shaped you to whom you have become. Do you understand so far?"** Kurama asks Naruto.

"Yes, I think so." Naruto replies.

"**Good." **Kurama says before continuing. **"However, now things are different. You and Sasuke aren't supposed to exist here and as a result the past may change depending on the actions you two take."**

"Wow. I never thought of it like that." Naruto says in wonder, but then gets a confused look. "But why did you say "shit" before is something else wrong."

"**I'm going to be very blunt with you Naruto. This time in the past might not be the best place for you."**

"Why not?"

"**Naruto the present you came from allowed the ****Five Shinobi Nations**** to unite together because of the common enemies like the Akatsuki and Madara. But at this time they are all at each other's throats as enemies with no common enemy. So you might not be successful this time to unite the ****Five Shinobi Nations**** like last time."**

"Even so I have to try. Even if the odds are stacked against me."

"**Naruto, while that is a good goal nothing good will come out of one person forcing compliance."** Kurama tells Naruto. **"What you should be wondering is WHAT actions you should take or IF you should be doing anything at all."**

Naruto now wonders in silence, as there are now things he hasn't considered before or how his and Sasuke's existence here might screw up everything everyone was fighting for. Noticing his containers plight he decides that more clarity would a good option.

"**Naruto, you mentioned you meet younger versions of Minato and Kushina how old do they look?"** Kurama ask Naruto.

"They look to be around my age so I guess 17 years old." Naruto replies.

"**Okay so you don't need to worry about anything like screw ups for now as there isn't anything too important happening right now."** Kurama says to ease Naruto, which looks to have worked.

"Thanks for that Kurama. Naruto tells his friend.

"**No problem. But where are you right now and is anything happening or will happen?"** Kurama asks as the more information he can get out of Naruto the better he will be able to advise on what the best course of action is.

"Well I'm in Konoha right now sleeping in a room at mom's and dad's house. Oh yeah I have to fight someone either today or tomorrow to evacuate my skills." Naruto replies.

"**SHIT. That's the worst possible thing this that can happen right now." **Kurama replies in annoyance.

"Why is that?" Naruto asks.

"**Have you considered how exactly you will fight?"**

"Umm, like normal what else?"

If Kurama could move he would have face-palmed himself for Naruto's stupidity.

"**Did you not listen to a word I said before about the past and you and Sasuke not supposing to exist here?"** Kurama says in annoyance. **"Right now you can't use my Chakra, which in this scenario is a blessing in disguise as that will open another can of worms. But before you could use my chakra freely your fighting style revolved around using your clones, Rasengan variations, and Sage Mode."**

"I know that already." Naruto begins to argue. "What is the point of you telling me this?"

"**My point is that in the past the Rasengan was a Jutsu Minato was developing. It would look very suspicions if someone you used a Jutsu that only Minato and possibly Jiraiya could use, much less the evolved versions."** Kurama tells Naruto. **"Don't even get me started on Sage Mode as that will bring a lot of suspicion as well."**

Naruto's eyes start to widen as he begins to realize the mess he is in with this fight. "But that means…"

"**It means that you essentially need to use the fighting style you had when you fought in the Chūnin Exams when you were 13." **Kurama tells Naruto the bad news.

"…I'M SO SCREWED!" Naruto says in a panic. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?"

"**SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!" **Kurama tells Naruto, which stops him for now. "**Thank you. While you are handicapped quite a bit that doesn't mean it's all bad."**

"How so?" Naruto questions his friend skeptically.

"**In case you have forgotten you have trained with your affinity for ****Fūton (Wind Release)**** so there has to be something." **Kurama tells Naruto.

"You just told me to not use the Rasengan or it's counterparts, plus I don't have any weapons now. I can't use any…" Naruto says at first as he stops as he remembers something that occurred during his training.

"**Did you think of something just now?" **Kurama says knowing that Naruto just figured something out.

"Yeah I did. I think I know how to fix my situation." Naruto says as he starts to disappear like the first time. "Looks like I'm waking up. I'll talk to you later Kurama." He then disappears.

"**Good luck, Naruto."**

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Minato's and Kushina's **

**House**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto then wakes up in a stretch. Looking at his surroundings he is in a guest room in Minato's and Kushina's house. _'Never thought I would see the day I would live under the same roof as my parents.'_ Despite accepting the circumstances it still feels surreal to him. Naruto then gets dressed in his damaged attire do to the fact that while he was not allowed to buy any new clothes yet. He exits his room and goes down a hallway to see Minato reading a book and Kushina setting up breakfast for the three of them and they notice him.

"Good morning Naruto how are you doing?" Minato asks him.

"Did you sleep well?" Kushina also asks.

"Yeah, I slept great." Naruto says to them as a scent from the food finally kicks in. "That smells good and tastes great too." He says as they all begin eating Kushina's food.

"Glad you like it Naruto. Though it is just a regular breakfast nothing too special." Kushina says with gratitude.

"That's not true it's always good Kushina." Minato tells his girlfriend.

"You say that because you claim that my cooking is you favorite."

"I'm not denying it." Minato admits as they both laugh.

'_This is really nice_._'_ Naruto thinks, as he believes this could have been a normal morning with the family he never had. _'This whole experience really makes me consider what would have happened if my parents didn't die back then. I should really stop thinking about this so much it's messing with me too much.'_ During his inner monologue all three Shinobi finish breakfast and clean their plates. Just as they finish cleaning they hear a knock on the door. Kushina opens the door to see Mikoto at the enterence.

"Good morning Mikoto." Kushina greets her best friend.

"Good morning Kushina." Mikoto says back as she also sees Minato and Naruto appearing behind her best friend. "Good morning Minato and Naruto."

"Good morning Mikoto." Both Naruto and Minato greet her.

"So what's going on Mikoto? Minato asks his teammate.

"Well at first this was a casual visit, however, an ANBU met me halfway to tell me to tell you that Naruto's opponent has been selected and everyone is waiting for us at the **Third Training Ground**." Mikoto tells the group.

"That was quick." Naruto says out loud.

"I guess they want to see your abilities sooner rather then later." Minato says.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kushina says excitedly, "The sooner Naruto can show off the sooner we can let the suspicion disappear. So lets get going as she grabs Naruto and Minato out the door and starts walking faster to the training ground.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Third Training **

**Ground**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the training ground at the start of the afternoon Naruto and the others see the Third Hokage in his regular robes along with some other people who are wearing they typical Jōnin attire. Among the people who are currently here, Naruto can at least identify potential parents of his friends; there's one that looks like Shikamaru, one that looks like Chōji, and one that looks like Shino. The rest were a bit harder to tell as he wasn't sure how to recognize them, but one individual stood out among them that Naruto recognized almost instantly.

Once again he sees a person that is dead in his time, with the long spiky white hair, red lines under his eyes, and that green outfit are a dead give away, _'Ero-sennin (Pervy Sage) is here.'_ He sees his old teacher Jiraiya once again. Naruto knew that this was also a possibility when he realized that he was in the past, but he didn't think he would see him this soon.

"Jiraiya-Sensei you're here as well." Minato and Mikoto say in surprise not expecting their Sensei to be here.

"So what's the special occasion, usually by this time you are on one of your peeping sessions?" Kushina asks Jiraiya.

"First off, it's research." Jiraiya defends his extracurricular activities. "Second, when I heard Minato has a missing relative came to the village, so I just had to see it for myself." He says as he looks to see and walks towards Naruto. "I guess you are the guest of honor correct?" Jiraiya asks Naruto.

"Yes, I'm Naruto, nice to meet you." Naruto introduces himself to his old master.

Jiraiya then subtly raises an eyebrow to the other blonde's name. _'Naruto…that's the same name I gave the protagonist in my first book. He also got tense the moment he saw me, I wonder why.'_ he thinks to himself while noticing that Naruto's body seems tense. As a war veteran he noticed these things but for now he will introduce himself. "Interesting name you have kid. As me I am Jiraiya. Also don't be so tense you might give the wrong message."

Naruto flinched a bit at Jiraiya's comment. "Sorry, it's just that you reminded me of someone I once knew so it took me by surprise." Naruto admits to him. But before anything else the Third Hokage appeared behind Jiraiya.

"Sorry to interrupt the social gathering but time is of the essence," Hiruzen tells everyone as they all get into place. "Naruto, right now you will be judged on your abilities and depending on the results either opportunity or punishment awaits you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Naruto replies to the younger Third Hokage.

"Good. Chōza step forward." Hiruzen orders, as a new person walks toward the area Naruto is in. He is a tall, plump man with brown hair. He has purple markings on his cheeks. He wears a samurai like outfit, which entails a black suit, completed with armor that has the kanji for "food" (食, shoku) on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand-guards, and a Konoha Hitai-ate on his head. He also wears a pair of silver, hooped earrings. He looks to be about a year or 2 older then Minato and he also has a Bō staff.

'_So if I had to make a guess, I am fighting Chōji's dad now.'_ With that in mind he might be in a difficult situation considering that he isn't that familiar with how Chōji fights. _'So I guess wing it like originally planned.' _Naruto thinks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, but don't think that means I will go easy on you." Chōza says to Naruto.

"Same to you." Naruto replies.

"Both combatants ready?" Hiruzen asks them and they both nod their heads. "Then begin."

Naruto and Chōza charge to begin their attack. Naruto gets in close to begin to punch Chōza, but Chōza uses his Bō and swings it to Naruto's side. The blond notices this and uses the momentum of his punch to rollover and avoid the staff. _'Okay that Bō is a bit of an annoyance, time to bring this fight to the next stage.'_ Naruto think as he begins his next attack with his signature cross-handsign. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (**Shadow Clone Technique**)." Naruto said, as nine clones of himself appeared surprising the crowd and Chōza.

* * *

"So he can use the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (**Shadow Clone Technique**)." Said Jiraiya as both he and Sarutobi look on with interest.

"He created nine clones but he still looks fine." Minato comments as under normal circumstances the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (**Shadow Clone Technique**) splits the users chakra evenly between the clones, as a result not many people have the chakra reserves to use that Jutsu effectively in combat.

"Kind of reminds me of when you make your clones Kushina." Mikoto says to her friend.

"Yeah." Was all Kushina could say in response.

* * *

'_So he can make the __**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__ (__**Shadow Clone Technique**__)__. This might get a bit tricky, but he shouldn't have the reserves to keep this up_._'_ With this thought process in mind Chōza decides to used Jutsu as well. First he makes the handsigns of _Ram → Special Seal_ '**Baika no Jutsu** (**Multi-Size Technique**)' to become extremely round, with most of the body's expansion being applied to their torso, next he tucks himself into a ball and rolls towards Naruto and his clones in high speed. '**Nikudan Sensha** (**Human Bullet Tank**).'

4 of Naruto's clones were able to hold Chōza for a time before the high-speed rotation became too strong and popped the clones. However, Naruto and his remaining five clones jumped to the other side of the field to dodge and get feedback from the four disappeared clones to get his next plan of action in place. _'I thought the Bō was bad but the speed of that Jutsu will get rid of the clones quickly. I guess I have to try "that" after all. I hope seeing it a few times will help me get it right._ The clones then jump upwards to the trees while the original prepares a Jutsu he has never used before. As Chōza approaches still in his spinning death ball Naruto condenses a mass amount of wind-chakra to form a massive demonic-like claw extending from his right hand.

* * *

"What is he doing now?" Kushina asks out loud.

"Whatever it is, it looks powerful." Mikoto replies back.

"Looks like Naruto is trying to finish this with one shot." Minato says out loud.

* * *

"**Jūha Reppū Shō** (**Beast Tearing Gale Palm**)." Naruto said, as the claw of wind-chakra clashes with Chōza's spinning attack. Both Jutsus seem even for a few seconds until the force of Naruto's Jutsu wins and as a result Chōza's Jutsu was canceled and he was flown in the air. This is when the clones acted the first four clones each brought Chōza to the ground and on his back. The clones got an arm and a leg each and the last clone was sitting on Chōza's stomach effectively trapping the Akimichi in a position he can't escape.

"That's enough." Said Hiruzen. "Naruto wins this fight." With that the quick battle ended and the clones disappeared.

"You okay Chōza?" Naruto asks his opponent, as he reaches out his hand because the blond was a bit worried he went overboard with the Jutsu he used for the first time and noticing some wounds on the Akimichi.

"I'm okay." Chōza replied as he took Naruto's hand and was lifted back on his feet. "I have to say that was one powerful Jutsu" Chōza says.

"Thanks." Naruto says with a smile. Naruto then turns to Hiruzen for the moment of truth. "So how did I do?" Naruto asks the Third Hokage.

"The Jutsus you used and the tactical abilities you displayed were well utilized in the scenario you were given." Hiruzen says. "Congratulations you are now a Shinobi of Konoha Naruto Namikaze. Be sure to come by my office later to pick up your **Hitai-ate**." Hiruzen says as Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, and Chōza congratulate Naruto.

"So what did you think about this Jiraiya? Hiruzen asks his old student.

"I think you made the right call considering how happy everyone looks over there. But…" Jiraiya replies.

"But what?" Hiruzen asks.

"When we talked Naruto didn't seem to lying, however, it didn't feel like he was telling us everything." Jiraiya replies.

"Is he an enemy?"

"From what I can tell he isn't hostile at all to the village or it's people. So I think the arraignment you have with him is a good start."

"I can only hope." Hiruzen replies.

**End of Chapter.**

**What did you think? Was it good, bad in between?**

**My goal for this chapter was to show the fight between Naruto and Chōza. As well as to fix a few mistakes from the last couple of chapters. And before you say that wasn't one of Naruto's Jutsus since it has a similarity to Bijū chakra arms and Naruto has a wind affinity I figured if a Filler character has could do it Naruto can as well.**

**Next Chapter: (NO NAME YET)**

**STAY SAFE EVERYONE.**


	5. Chapter 5: More meetings, New Look

Chapter 5: More meetings, New Look

**Author Note: Glad you all like chapters 2 and 3. Sorry that this chapter took so long, I'm taking online college classes and that consumed my time as well as finding compatible material also took some time. **

**There were a few reviews that I would like to address.**

**AkashimaUchiha- Thanks for your feedback on the test fight, but this is what I have to say about it: I honestly wanted to show more, but I had a hard time choosing an opponent for Naruto. In the end I chose Chōza because anyone else might force too much out of Naruto or not enough. As for the fight itself I admit to using Chōji as a basis for Chōza but this was as much as I could do given the situation of the fight, as it wasn't a true serious fight. I will try to better next time I hope stick around.**

**Flaming devil- glad you liked the chapter as for who to pair with Sasuke that will be a secret for now. Hope you stick around.**

**gohanfan123- To answer your question both Naruto and Sasuke have their arms. **

**Constructive criticism is welcomed. **

**Please leave a review and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ALL CANON CONTENT BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

"Speak" Characters Talking

'_Speak_' Characters Thinking

_Handsigns_

**"Speak" Bijū and Summon Animal Talking**

**'**_**Speak**_**' Bijū and Summon Animal Thinking**

**Jutsu or Certain Key Terms**

Lets start the story-

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yakiniku Q**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been a day since the test fight and Naruto getting his new **Hitai-ate**, which is similar to his old one as well as a **Flak Jacket**. Naruto had been surprised to be labeled a Chūnin considering he never became one due to all the crazy things that happened at his time. Because of this and getting a new comrade Kushina decided to have a lunch celebration at the Yakiniku Q restaurant inviting all of their friends.

'_Man this feels really surreal.' _Naruto thinks as he hangs out with both his parents and his friend's parents at younger ages. He is able to see some similarities between the parents of his friends.

"Tsume chill out a bit." Kushina asks her friend.

"Are you kidding me that fight was quick, but that wind claw Jutsu Naruto used was crazy!" said Tsume Inuzuka. This loud woman showed many similarities to his friend Kiba. She has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks. She is also wearing the standard outfit of a Konoha Shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs. So he guesses this is Kiba's mom and who would have guessed that she was also Kushina's old teammate.

"Excusing Tsume's mannerisms it is good to have you with us." Said Chōza Akimichi. Naruto already figured out that he was Chōji's dad for obvious reasons.

"Thanks, glad to be here." Naruto replies.

"However, the fight was quicker then I thought. It almost seemed like you wanted to end it fast." Says Shikaku Nara with a curious look. Naruto believed that he was Shikamaru's dad because they had the same non-interested look and hairstyle, along with wearing the standard Konoha Shinobi outfit. But underneath the disinterest Naruto knew he was very smart just like Shikamaru.

Naruto rubs the back of his head, "Honestly, there wasn't much to show." Naruto says embarrassedly as he continues talking, "I have a lot of Chakra, but I really don't know that many Jutsus. So what I showed was all I could at the moment." Naruto admits. He technically isn't lying, truth be told even without Kurama or Sage Mode's influence most of the Jutsus he knows are evolutions of previous Jutsus he has and with his options limited until further notice this was the best he could do right now.

Shikaku just raises an eyebrow, "I see."

"Quit over analyzing already, we are here to have fun." Kushina says as everyone begins to eat more.

Naruto looks around and tries to make more comparisons. Shibi Aburame has his eyes obscured by dark glasses, which feature a single tassel hanging down from one-side. He has very spiky short black hair and a moustache. He typically wears a grayish high collared outfit. He is a very quiet individual that reminds him of his friend Shino and guesses that he is Shino's dad.

Naruto then looks at Inoichi Yamanaka. He has long ash blond hair reaching into his lower back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, light green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well-defined jaw line. In Part I, Inoichi was seen wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori. Inoichi seems like a calm and patient individual. If his guess is correct then he must be Ino's dad, however, the Ino he knows is a much louder and bossy individual so the resemblance is hard to see.

Once everyone said their goodbyes from the party and split the bill that just left Naruto, Minato, Kushina, and Mikoto. So they leave to do the next thing on the agenda and that was getting Naruto new clothes since all Naruto has been wearing were his damaged clothes up to this point and some Ninja tools for future missions.

"So where do we go now?" Naruto asks the group.

"We should be getting you actual Shinobi gear. You can't go on missions with that damaged outfit." Mikoto replies.

"That makes sense." Naruto says. "So do any of you have a go to place?"

"Umm…not really." Kushina says not knowing what to do next.

"Not to mention I believe you don't have any ryō on you Naruto." Minato comments on Naruto's situation.

Naruto pales at the realization that he is broke. "What am I going to do now?" Naruto asks in worry.

Everyone thinks of what to do next Mikoto gets a good idea on what to do. "Hey Minato you think you can take us to that place."

Minato immediately gets the message his teammate was saying. "Got it. Everyone hold on." He says as he uses the **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)** to teleport everyone to the new location.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sora-ku **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once everyone was teleported to the new location Naruto gets a look around and he sees a seemingly abandoned city with all the buildings being broken down, missing windows, etc. However, to Naruto he feels that he has been here before but he can't remember the specifics. "What is this place?" Naruto asks.

"This is called Sora-ku." Mikoto answers his question. "It's where the Uchiha clan gets some of their Shinobi gear from."

"Is it really okay more me to be here then if is exclusive to your clan?" Naruto asks. While he is grateful he does feel like he is imposing a bit as he knows a tiny bit about clan exclusiveness."

"Naruto, it's fine." Mikoto replies. "In the past I brought Minato and Kushina when they were low on supplies every once and awhile."

"That is true." Kushina says.

"It really helped us out especially during the start of our careers as Shinobi." Minato says.

"But I still don't have any ryō. How am I going to pay for anything?" Naruto asks, as that still is an unresolved issue.

"Don't worry to much Naruto." Mikoto replies with a smile. "This time I am going to help you buy what you need. Just be sure to pay me back when you get paid for missions after you get settled."

"But why?" Naruto just has to ask. "I've only known you all for a few days at most, so why are you doing all of these excessive things?"

The Mikoto, Minato, and Kushina understand where he is saying do to his unusual situation. Then Mikoto replies, "I just feel I have to help out my friends. It's true that we haven't known you long, but I feel that we all can be good friends and the sooner the better. Especially during these times when enemies can attack at almost any time."

"I see." Naruto understands Mikoto's point now and he is glad he has a new friend during this new situation.

Kushina then pats Naruto on the back hard. "Stop worrying about the small stuff Naruto. Minato and I have had Mikoto pay for us before as well." She says with a grin.

Mikoto then gives Kushina a deadpanned look. "Kushina, you seem to have forgotten something. Unlike Minato _you_ still owe me some ryō from the last time I paid for you."

While Minato nervously laughs a bit Kushina sweats a bit remembering that little detail. She then pushes Minato into the building. "Come on we are burning daylight here."

Naruto is a bit surprised to see Kushina dodge to the idea of owning Mikoto money as he hears Mikoto giggle at Kushina's reaction. "Is Kushina really that bad with money?" Naruto asks as they follow walk after Minato and Kushina.

"Not really. Kushina did have a bit of a money problem before, but when Minato got involved she got better."

"So what was funny about it?"

"It's funny for two reasons. The first is because Kushina doesn't have that much left to pay me back. The second reason is because Kushina's sensei has always had a gambling problem as a result Kushina owing people ryō." Mikoto grins.

Naruto laughs a bit getting the humor. "That is pretty funny."

"It is." Mikoto replies as the group makes it to the store under the building.

The group reaches the store entrance when they see a new person appear from the exit. He had short, brown hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes, with visible creases below them. He wore the standard flak jacket, along with a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol inside of a blue shuriken on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black, open-front apron with white diamonds on the bottom. He also looked a bit older then the people in Minato's generation.

"Hello Mikoto. It has been awhile." The young man says.

"Hey Fugaku. Making supply runs for the force? Mikoto asks.

"Yes." The now identified Fugaku replies as he looks toward Minato and Kushina. "Good to see you two again."

"Glad to see you are doing well Fugaku." Minato replies.

"Likewise." Kushina gives a simple reply.

He then looks at Naruto with a sterner look. "Why are _you_ here?" He asks Naruto.

"We were just getting some Ninja gear." Naruto replies.

Fugaku sighs and looks at Mikoto. "I can understand Minato and Kushina, but why bring the outsider here?" Fugaku questions her.

"He needed gear and I figured that this would be the best place." Mikoto begins to say. "As for outsider he's Minato's family."

"A member of Minato's family that just suddenly appeared out of thin air. You do realize how suspicious this sounds right?" Fugaku says back. Mikoto was about to say something else but Naruto decided to interject in this conversation.

"Stop for a moment." Naruto interrupts getting everyone's attention. "Fugaku right, listen I understand what you are saying and honestly this situation is new to me as well. I get that you don't trust me and I am not asking you to trust me, all I wish is that you can give me a chance to prove myself. So can you please save the judgments till later?" Naruto asks.

Fugaku slightly raises an eyebrow before replying. "Fine, but if you have any negative intentions for the village there will be consequences." Fugaku says with in a no nonsense tone as he leaves the group behind.

Naruto then lets out a sigh. "That was a bit tense. Who was that?"

"His name is Fugaku Uchiha and he is a hard ass." Kushina says.

"He's not that bad just has a lot going on." Minato replies.

"Are you kidding Minato, he nitpicks at every little thing. Right Mikoto?" Kushina says back.

"Well to be fair you used to a lot of crazy things like painting crazy images on buildings when you were younger, so that didn't help with his view of you at first." Mikoto replies.

"…Shut up." Kushina says blushing in embarrassment ending the conversation.

'_So mom was a bit of a prankster when she was younger. I guess I have a lot more in common with her then I thought.'_ Naruto thinks fondly as he thinks about his pranks.

"So lets get going." Mikoto says as the group gets into the store.

Naruto then sees a cat-like old lady that looks kind of familiar, but he can't seem to remember her. After awhile they finally finished shopping for he stocks up on Kunai, Shuriken, and other essential ninja supplies. The final part of the shopping was getting new clothes and while there weren't any clothes that primarily in orange he managed to find something thanks to the help of Mikoto and his parents.

"Are you finished yet?" Kushina said to Naruto impatiently.

"Be patient Kushina Naruto got into the changing area a few seconds ago." Minato told Kushina.

"Just give me a minute." Naruto replies back as he changes into his new attire. "Okay I'm coming out." He says as he shows off his new clothes. He is now wearing He has a black ninja-style outfit, with black finger gloves and open toed boots. He has a white belt around his waist, some mesh armor under the clothes, the **Flak Jacket** over his clothes and an orange scarf around his neck. He also wears well as the **Hitai-ate** on his head **(1)**. "So what do you think?" Naruto asks.

"Not a bad look." Kushina says.

"It looks nice." Minato says.

"It suits you." Mikoto tells him.

"That's good." Naruto says and then looks at Mikoto. "Thanks for helping me with this Mikoto. I really owe you." He says to her, as he is very thankful for her help.

"Don't worry about Naruto. You can pay me back once you get settled more." Mikoto tells to him.

"Yeah next is to get settled more and get some training in." Naruto says out loud and pauses looking at the group. "Wait, am I allowed to train?" Naruto asks.

"Well we have to keep an eye on you and see how things progress so we will have to see." Minato says.

"I see so lets rest and get ready." Naruto tells them as they now head out of the story. _'I wonder how Sasuke is doing now.'_

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Unnamed Mountain**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ha…ha…finally made it here." Sasuke says after days of travel he finally makes it to the destination of the mountain where he originally found the summoning for hawks. "Lets get this over with."

**End of Chapter.**

**What did you think? Was it good, bad in between?**

**My goal for this chapter was to show a more social type of event and make a basis with other characters along with giving Naruto a new look.**

**(1): Think of Koga from Pokémon with some alterations.**

**Next Chapter: (NO NAME YET)**

**P.S: I plan to work on a RWBY Crossover story soon I would appreciate it if you could follow me to check it out when I post it. Thank you for your support.**

**STAY SAFE EVERYONE.**


End file.
